


With Love, Hellfire

by AlohaNozomi, animealyssa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adult Content, Angels, Angst, Archangels, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Breeding, Canon Compliant, Curses, Cussing, Dark Fantasy, Demon Hunters, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Fire Powers, Fluff, God - Freeform, Heaven & Hell, Hunters & Hunting, Monster Hunters, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaNozomi/pseuds/AlohaNozomi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: Two young women from families who have a knack for hunting monsters and demons find themselves behind enemy lines, but are they really enemies?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter One: Opening Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Enter theme song: "Oh lord" by In This Moment.
> 
> This story is a collaboration between StarxFighter and Alyssahoerian. It’s a unique twist of dark, sexy (yes there will be lots of SMUT), and somewhat different, from some of the other ObeyMe fics out there. This fic does have its own plot, but everything is still canonverse, we just added two of our own female characters (OCs) from characters that are already recognized by many people.
> 
> Take into mind also that Aurora is 25 and Seraphina is 26. 
> 
> We had a lot of fun planning and writing this together and we hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Please be aware of the bold lettering as to not get confused with whose POV you are reading. Some chapters will be strictly one of the two characters and some will have both of them in it. Also, always check the notes for authors comments =)

**Aurora**

Aurora didn’t know what kind of voodoo shit she was on, but she was disoriented, clearly. In a haze of some sorts - cause what was in front of her made  _ no goddamn sense _ . She didn’t remember going out partying with her friends or doing anything crazy the night before; no, she had stayed back in her studio apartment to watch Netflix instead. She even remembers being on her futon, rewatching  _ Attack on Titan _ and closing her eyes to fall asleep. Aurora remembered thinking that she better hoped she had set her alarm for work the next morning.

So how in the  _ world  _ did she end up here? In - what did this guy call it? Devildom? Was this hell? Was she in hell? Was she in front of the King of Hell right now? Shit, her mother was gonna go nuts upon her disappearance. And what about her job, her apartment? God, she was royally screwed. 

The room was dark, and resembled something like the Great Hall from  _ Harry Potter,  _ Aurora noted, but slightly smaller with only two extra tables in the room, minus the one in the front _.  _ There was a grand chair in the middle, obviously for that of the Demon King or whatever he was, followed by 3 more chairs on either side of him, perfectly balanced. The other table already had its occupants, the second table had three seats with one occupied by a white-haired man with a curious look on her face. She assumed the other two seats would be for herself and the girl next to her. 

Aurora didn’t even know her name - she didn’t have time to ask for it or ask anything before they were ushered in by a guy with green hair, who told her all questions would be answered upon entry. The second girl was still disoriented, trying to gather her bearings.

“I assume you have questions. But first, allow me to introduce myself. I am Barbatos, loyal butler to Lord Diavolo, Prince of Devildom. You are in the Devildom, selected among many humans to take part in an exchange program here at the Royal Academy of Diavolo, a prestigious school for demons. My lord will tell you more about this program.” Barbatos stood back with that, going to the other girl, trying to work her out of her disoriented state. Okay, so she  _ was  _ in something that was like hell, going to school? And this dude with the red hair was the prince?

“Welcome, Aurora. I’m Lord Diavolo, and I am delighted to welcome you to RAD. Here beside me I have members of the student council. This is Lucifer, and his brothers Mammon, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Satan, Beelzebub, and Belphegor.” Lord Diavolo said, each member of the council standing up as they were introduced.  _ Shit, they’re all good looking - wait, but they’re demons. Oh fuck, they’re demons! Wait, did he say Lucifer - as in like, fallen angel Lucifer? Wait a minute -  _ “As Barbatos mentioned, you were selected to be part of an exchange program between demons, angels, and humans. My goal is to have all 3 of our worlds able to coexist in peace, and I believe that this program is the key to paving the way for that.” Lord Diavolo continued with a smile. 

“You and Seraphina will be staying in the House of Lamentation with myself and my brothers. The both of you will have one of my brothers as your guide to RAD and Devildom. Yours will be the second eldest of us, Mammon. Seraphina’s guide will be Satan, the fourth born.” Lucifer explained to her, a grunt coming from the brother to his right. 

“Seriously Lucifer - ” the demon, Mammon you safely assumed, complained. Lucifer shot him a look and he shut up, an amused chuckle coming out of the Demon Prince. She heard Mammon mumble something about ‘humans’ and ‘stupid’ which made her clench her fists.  _ So this is how this is gonna go, huh? Bring it on, _ she thought. 

There was no doubt that they underestimated her. She was just a tiny human to them, while they were demons. Aurora was dressed in a black skirt that cut off just above the knee and a mustard yellow tank top, hair tied back with a pretty gold clip and nails painted to match the yellow of her shirt, black shoes completing the outfit. Aurora would underestimate herself too, she looked like a defenseless little girly girl. But underneath the makeup and nail polish was a Jiu-Jitsu fighting master - she could kick anyone’s ass six ways to Sunday. 

Well, except maybe demons. She assumed that she would eventually find out.

“I would assume you have questions.” Diavolo said to her. Aurora nodded quickly as she gathered her thoughts to actually  _ ask  _ questions that she had. “I’ll start with this:  _ yes,  _ these are the fallen angels of the Celestial War.” Well, that answered one question.

“Why me - us, rather? And why no warning? That would have been helpful.” Aurora asked. Waking up in the Devildom without any sort of sign or warning  _ was  _ quite trippy. 

“It was a vote, Lucifer and I personally decided that you and Seraphina attend this year. As for no warning… well would you have willingly come?” Diavolo stated. He made a good point, Aurora noted. She wouldn’t have willingly come - she would have thought he was off his goddamn rocker. He must have been able to sense that he was right and let out a chuckle. For some reason, Aurora had a feeling she was gonna like the Demon Prince. The others, she was still iffy about.  _ Especially _ Mammon, the one who’s stuck at her side, evidently. 

“Mammon, why don’t you get Aurora up to speed? We still need to wake up our second student.” Lucifer asked, more like demanded honestly, of his brother. The second-born grumbled as he got up, coming around the table to meet Aurora face to face. 

“Well come on, sit down or something. Jeez, gotta tell humans everything…” Mammon grumbled. Aurora gave him a glare behind his back as they walked over to the table that had open seats. She sat down across from him as he pulled out a device from his pocket. “Alright, this here is a D.D.D. Similar to a cell phone or whatever ya got up in the human world.” he said, throwing the device across the table. Luckily, Aurora managed to catch it before it hit the table or the ground. She tapped around on it, seemed fairly simple to use. “Your RAD schedule is in there too - think you're in the same classes as me. Your contacts in your list should consist of my brothers and I, and the other human.”  _ The other human? _ Seems like someone wasn’t too thrilled about being stuck playing babysitter to Aurora, and was only doing it because it was Lucifer’s intent. “You even listening, human? I ain’t going over this again.” Aurora’s patience snapped, as she looked up at the demon with fire in her eyes. 

“ _ Aurora. _ My name is  _ Aurora _ \- or were you not listening when it was said,  _ demon _ ?” she snapped at him, earning the gaze of the entire room. She heard one of the brothers mumble to the others “I like her” from the side as Mammon tried to process that he was just told off by a human. For a split second her heart skipped a beat seeing the fire and anger flash across his eyes before the guy next to him spoke up. 

“Finally, someone to put you in your place, Mammon. Solomon, good to meet you Aurora. Ignore him, he’s the avatar of greed, therefore is not the brightest.” Solomon said to her. 

“Avatar of Greed?” she asked, raising a brow. 

“Yup, that’s me! Lucifer over there is Pride, Leviathan is Envy, Asmodeus is Lust, Beel is Gluttony if you couldn’t tell already since he hasn’t stopped eating, Satan is Wrath, and Belphie is sloth.” Mammon spoke up. Greed made sense now; he spoke up to be the center of the attention, wanting all eyes on him. 

A lightbulb went off in her head: they were each one of the seven deadly sins. The seven that fell, each a sin - of course, it made sense. Though she was a little shocked to find out that Lucifer and Satan were in fact two different people and that Lucifer wasn’t the one on the throne, but was rather the Prince’s bitch.

“They’re a real pain to handle, but I think you’ll be just fine.” Solomon said to Aurora with a wink. Aurora hoped that he was right, or else it was going to be a long year. 

**\-----------**

**Seraphina**

“In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.” 

Seraphina mimicked the pope that stood in front of a large crowd of people and her sisters from the nunnery. She was not a nun herself but she was raised by them and therefore called them sister. 

“Amen.” Those were the last words said by the crowd of people in the church followed by their ushering outside to go to their families for lunch and whatever it was that regular people did on Sunday afternoons. The head sister led the way out through the back of the church and walked back to their nunnery. As they walked in hushed whispers, Seraphina started to feel somewhat sick and dizzy. She brushed it off and pushed forward with the others. On a normal basis, randomly feeling sick or dizzy would be the cause of negative energy. That included vampires, monsters, demons. This was a totally different kind of sick and dizzy though, one that was wanting to leave her disoriented and she figured she was actually just sick. Something she ate? Who knows. 

The rest of the day went by smoothly and she didn’t feel sick anymore. Her day consisted of her weapons training, in which she was trying to master the little dagger that she kept fastened on her right thigh. Her revolvers were placed in both holsters on her left and right hip. She was one of the most dangerous people inside that Catholic Church. This, of course, was not by choice. Apparently God had chosen her to perform exorcisms on people and shoot down the things that go bump in the night. Seraphina never wavered or complained though. She simply performed her duties as requested of her and had done it with the precision like that of her bloodline. 

A bloodline she didn’t really know about. She was kept within these walls of the church and away from the outside to stay “pure” and without “temptation”... so says the pope of the church. But, little did they know that books contain knowledge on everything and so books she stayed glued to and read her life away. Who were they kidding? Seraphina knew what temptation was because she had felt it. She knew what sins were… she had already committed them except for some. 

Sooner or later, the night had befallen on the church dinner was made and served, prayers were made and the lights were all turned off with only the moon to accompany the roaming eyes of those still awake in their rooms. The sick feeling came back to her and she lurched over her bed and down onto the ground, heaving. 

_ What is this?  _ She thought. 

Whispers emerged from the four walls of her room and her heart started to race. Whatever was coming for her was going to win this time. She tried yelling but words wouldn’t form from her lips. She tried moving again, but a strong force pushed her down as if gravity was trying to suck her through the floor. She finally collapsed on the floor and watched as her room spun around her. She reached out the cross that was above her room and tried her damndest to utter words asking for mercy and prayer but, eventually, everything went black. 

***

The smell of embers and myrrh smacked her awake. 

_ Was the church on fire? _

Her heart started beating a bit faster again as her mind started to go into fight or flight mode, but her body did not. It was sluggish and her eyes were still blurred a bit. Her head throbbed as she carefully sat upright. She placed her hands over her eyes and groaned softly and tried to rub the blurry vision away. She could see that the room was dimly lit by candles and soft lamps? She heard some muffled talking which she ignored. 

_ At least the church isn’t on fire?  _

Why did the room look red though? She didn’t remember a room ever being this red in the church. A soft, but regal laugh was heard behind her. She snapped her head in the direction of it and went into the kneeling position grabbing for her revolvers… Her stomach flipped and her chest squeezed itself realizing one her worst fears. Her revolvers were gone. No worries, she had her dag- 

“What the hell?!” she exclaimed rather calmly while trying to feel around for any of her weapons. Perhaps she dropped them somewhere?

The laugh was a little louder now but, perhaps, it was because now there were several of them that laughed. Her vision was getting better and she turned back to look upon those who had thought it funny to take away her weapons. At least that’s what she thought most likely happened. 

She heard a males voice close by her. “You won’t be needing any of your weapons, my dear.” 

Her teeth clenched in their direction and she stood up in the most ungraceful way due to her lack of complete focus. The being, who seemed to be a male, stood next to her as she walked in case she fell. She walked towards those voices that were now speaking in hushed tones. 

As she looked around a bit she saw another figure standing before them. She carefully started walking up to stand in the vicinity of that person… or creature?

No. It’s another woman. Her blurred vision got even better as she saw the other woman close up. A male with white hair and tanned skin stood next to her and on her other side, and waving to Seraphina, was another white haired guy. The girl looked down at what looked like a cell phone and then over at her. She seemed just as frustrated and confused as she was. She didn’t even know if she was the enemy or an ally so she kept some proper distance. 

“So,” the girl started while turning to her, “here’s the deets. By the way, I’m Aurora.”

“I’m Seraphina.”

***

Apparently Aurora had gotten the who, what, when and where on the situation at hand before Seraphina had even come to. She must be an ally if she’s telling her anything at all especially, her name. 

All they knew was that they were in Hell. They called it Devildom. ‘They’ meaning the demons and their lord who went by the name of Diavolo. Devildom housed their academy for demons, celestial beings or angels, witches, vampires, and all the other creatures that Seraphina would most likely (in the future) hunt down. This Diavolo guy wants these creatures and humans to live in harmony?

Seraphina had to laugh a bit and continued to listen in on everything that Aurora told her. 

The demons sitting on either side of their lord were part of the student council and Diavolo proceeded to introduce them from the far left to the right, cutting Aurora off from her rant of information. 

“Leviathan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor.” Each one of them stood up as they were called and gave a simple bow while doing so then sat back down. 

“Mammon is the one next to Aurora and will be her guide during her stay here. Yours, Seraphina, will be Satan, the fourth born. I assume you two would get along with your thirst for knowledge in books.” Another demon appeared in her peripheral vision and she stepped aside a bit to face him. His demeanor was calm and he walked with grace over to her and bowed.

“A pleasure to meet you Seraphina.” He said.  _ Wait, Satan- _

“... and the eldest of the seven, Lucifer.”

_ Satan and Lucifer?! _

“I’ll explain later.” Satan said as he watched her face with slight confusion. 

Her eyes darted from Satan to Lucifer and she took a long deep breath inwards and locked eyes on the dark, regal demon whom she had heard so much about. She remembered all the times she casted demons out of people and told them to go back to hell where they whence came and to give Lucifer a big “fuck you” when they went crawling back to him (of course the pope and the nuns never knew about these things). Too bad she didn’t know that it was Diavolo who was the lord otherwise she would’ve told them to tell him instead. Of course, not even all the holy people in the world really knew anything about hell… er, Devildom?

He locked eyes with her as if he knew what she was thinking. He bowed, but her eyes never looked away from him. As he looked up he saw her still eyeing him down. He gave her a curl of his lips, almost a smile.

“I received your many lovely messages, Seraphina.” Aurora’s head turned to her with that, seeing the scowl on Seraphina’s face.

_ Cocky fuck.  _

“Too bad it wasn’t I who sent them.” He said in a threatening tone. 

“It matters not! You are who you are and I shall do my duty to our Father.” She knew he was once His favorite… until he fell… and she would remind him of it… for the whole entire year that they were to be here. If they were going to keep her in hell then she was going to be the fire. 

She heard Lucifer growl and turn to his lord.

“I do  _ not  _ trust these two Lord Diavolo. They are the bloodlines of hunters!” He exclaimed in a hushed tone. Seraphina and Aurora couldn’t hear their conversation, but Diavolo looked back up at them and smirked. His eyes glistened among his bronze skin. 

“It’s quite alright, my friend. Of course, they also do not know what their bloodlines truly mean,” Diavolo said to Lucifer while looking at him then back at Seraphina and Aurora, trying to get acquainted with their demon guides Satan and Mammon. Another smile played on his lips, sharp incisor teeth showing as he had done so. His voice seemed to boom with his next choice of words. 

“Perhaps it was fate that led the daughter of John Constantine and an heiress of the Van Helsings to our door.”


	2. Chapter Two: Baths and Bars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaddaup everyone! we're having such a ball writing this story and hope everyone enjoys it! we have stuff plotted out for 9 chapters and fun things planned. aurora is my (alyssa) baby and sera is des' baby and i took very good care of her this chapter (with her review)
> 
> yes, i promise, eventually there is some fucking coming. but we need to get shit going a bit, you know? make 'em pine for it and what not. but for right now enjoy some chaotic asmo, drunk aurora and mom friend seraphina! 
> 
> come bug me on [twitter](twitter.com/princezukos_) if you want! i don't bite.
> 
> \- alyssa

**Aurora**

Aurora practically ripped her school blazer off of herself when she got into the House of Lamentation on Friday evening. She  _ loathed _ wearing anything with sleeves, so the blazer was practically a living hell for her on top of the long sleeve teal button-up and tie she was stuck wearing. The uniforms were unflattering to females and the clothing stuck to her like glue - she always ran hot so quite literally was this uniform hell for her to wear. At the current moment she wanted to do nothing more but go into her room, lock the door, and take a nice hot bath to get rid of all the stress of the first week of classes at RAD.

Overall, the week wasn’t too terrible honestly. After the second day she got used to the looks she got from other demons having to hold themselves back from swallowing her whole and the side glances from the others. Mammon assured her that no would dare mess with her, or else they would have to deal with the wrath of Diavolo. The classes were interesting enough to her and living in the House of Lamentation wasn’t so bad, really. 

She discovered that she got along  _ great _ with Levi after going to the kitchen to grab a late night snack in her Attack on Titan t-shirt that she had picked up from her apartment. He squealed so loud in excitement that she thought he was gonna wake up the whole house. The two of them quickly became friends after that, for which Aurora was grateful. Beel was nice enough to her, giving her a smile every now and then as she would enter and leave the kitchen. Belphie was nice to her because Beel was nice and Asmo was a little bit  _ more _ than nice to her, but she wouldn’t expect anything less from the Avatar of Lust. Satan pretty much kept to himself or busied himself with a book and assisted Seraphina in adjusting to Devildom life, someone who Aurora also has barely talked to since classes started. She hoped that eventually she could change that.

That just left Mammon and Lucifer. The latter seemed to want to steer clear of Aurora at absolutely any given moment, and when she did end up in Lucifer’s line of sight it was nothing but cold looks and glares. Aurora couldn’t remember doing anything to end up on the Avatar of Pride’s shit list, so she safely assumed someone else must have pissed in his morning coffee and she got the brunt of it. Every. Single. Day. She thought of asking one of the others what his deal was, but decided against it. She had done nothing wrong - why the hell should she be worrying about making him like her? 

As for Mammon, her trusty guide to all things Devildom (a phrase dubbed by the demon himself, of course), she was still trying to form a solid opinion on him. He was hot and cold, one moment joking and chatting with her about random happenings in his life and the next he would be back on his ‘stupid human’ rant if she walked any slower than he was. It was absolutely infuriating to Aurora how he couldn’t make up his mind. Maybe it was because she told him off more times in a day than she’s ever told off anyone in her life? She wasn’t sure but either way, she was getting fed up with him. 

He had just finished a 15 minute rant about Lucifer confiscating his credit card again when they walked through the main doors of the House of Lamentation. Mammon had talked the whole way home from RAD and she had  _ enough. _ Aurora made way to her room on the first floor, leaving her demon guide in the dust. 

“Hey - wait a minute where ya going? Were you even listenin’ to me?” Mammon hollered. Aurora grunted and turned around to face him. 

“I am going to my room to get some goddamn peace and quiet after listening to you bitch about your brother for 15 minutes.” Aurora snapped to him, earning a glare back from the demon. “Seriously - maybe if you, oh I don’t know,  _ didn’t spend money you don’t have _ you wouldn’t have to deal with half the shit you do!” with that, she turned on her heel once more and stormed away, leaving him in the dust and his anger to boil over. He would be someone else’s problem - if he became Lucifer’s that would  _ really _ make her afternoon. Let the asshole deal with the asshole. 

Aurora’s room was right next to Seraphina’s behind the kitchen - location convenient for when she got hungry at midnight. The two girls shared a bathroom, which was actually something that worked out - Seraphina was a morning person it seemed and Aurora was absolutely  _ not. _ The decor of Aurora’s room reminded her of something from a fairy tale and it absolutely fit her vibe she felt. Everything was decorated in faux flowers and vines, giving it a mystical feel. 

The bathroom was equally lavish in different shades of grey and black. The stand-alone bathtub was plated in silver along the wall and the shower was something out of Aurora’s dreams with a rainfall shower head closed off in almost its own room within the bathroom. The double vanity sinks stretched along the whole wall between both doors, giving each girl their own space. It was one of the nicest spaces Aurora had ever had the pleasure of using in her 25 years of living.

Entering her room, Aurora threw her bookbag down on the ground with her blazer and flopped onto her bed. She let out a sigh and a grunt as she hit her mattress, the stress of the last week leaving her body. She was still trying to process everything that happened to her at the beginning of the week - getting whisked away from everything she had ever known without warning. She found the energy to stand up and get a towel from the hook next to her bathroom door, taking off her uniform and clothes in the process to wrap herself up in the towel. 

She left her D.D.D on her bed as she walked in the bathroom, making sure that the side to Seraphina’s room was closed as she filled up the tub. Asmo had supplied the both of them well with bath soaps and bubbles and anything else they might need to pamper themselves, for which she was thankful. She selected a calming bubble bath from the little cabinet next to the tub and poured some in while the water filled up. Tying up her hair in a bun, Aurora dropped her towel and got in, stopping the water and relaxing.

Her eyes had been closed and she had been leaned back for probably all of one minute before she heard the door to her room open and shut and before Aurora could protest and chew out whoever it was, Asmodeus was standing in the doorway to the bathroom. She let out a squeak of surprise, making a sorry attempt to cover herself up. Sighing, she gave up. At least if it was anyone who walked in on her, it was Asmo. 

“Where was my invitation to bath time?!” Asmo asked, putting a hand on his chest, genuinely offended. 

“What are you doing here?” Aurora asked, suddenly feeling very aware that the bubbles of the bath were just  _ barely _ covering up her chest and that he could probably see everything if he wanted to. Her face turned beat red at the thought, even though she damn well knew that Asmo could care less. He’s probably aroused by her. 

“You weren’t answering your D.D.D! I came to see if you wanted to go out tonight for drinks - celebrate the end of your official first week at RAD!” Asmo asked, walking closer to the tub, eyes trailing to the bubbles surrounding her chest. He was getting riled up, she could tell.

“You say it’s an offer, but do I really have a choice?” she asked him with a sigh. Aurora knew that he was going to force her to go out anyway, so she stood no chance. 

“Oh, you clever girl. You do not have a choice - neither does Seraphina! You both deserve to celebrate surviving the week.” he said, resting a hand on Aurora’s shoulder. He was making no moves to hide that he was for sure looking at her boobs through the bubbles. Honestly, she expected nothing less from him so it made it easier for Aurora to deal with his gaze.

“Well then I guess I’ll go.” she surrendered. Asmo’s face lit up in happiness and Aurora could tell that she was in for a ride. 

“Oh lovely - can I pick out your outfit?! Your style is just  _ so  _ cute.” Asmo excitedly asked. Aurora nodded slowly, slightly terrified of the idea of Asmo picking out clothes for her. “Oh goody! This is going to be so much fun!” he squealed as he left Aurora’s side and went into the bedroom to pick out an outfit. Aurora sighed as she stood up to get out of the bath, wrapping the towel around her. 

“Who else is coming?” Aurora asked him, drying herself off from the bath. 

“Well, so far I have you, myself, and Satan confirmed. Seraphina I need to ask, and I still want to ask the rest of my brothers. Lucifer would probably disapprove, so he doesn’t get an invite, but Mammon never says no to a night of drinks.” Asmo said to her. She was relieved that Lucifer was likely to not come, but relief was short lived.

“Ugh, great. More Mammon.” she mumbled under her breath. She hoped that he hadn’t heard her, but when his head popped out of her closet she knew that he had heard her mumblings. Sighing, she sat on her bed.

“Drama with the Great Mammon already my dear?” he said, popping back into the closet to continue to go through her clothes. She groaned internally at the nickname that the Avatar of Greed dubbed himself as she heard Asmo making comments to himself in the closet.

“Not drama. Just annoyance. I can’t read him - one second he likes me, the next he hates my existence. At least I  _ know _ Lucifer hates me, but with Mammon I can’t tell.” Aurora explained to him just as he came back out, brow raised in curiosity and arms full of whatever he had picked out. 

“My dear, Mammon tolerates you. He also has more mood swings than a teenage girl. Don’t take it to heart. Now, look what I have found for you!” Asmo said excitedly. He walked up next to her and laid out the outfit he picked on the bed. He had picked out a black leather shirt and a strappy low-cut tank top in gold, pairing it with a pair of her knee-high black heeled boots. It was definitely a daring outfit, but she didn’t expect anything less from him. “Now, I’m going to go find Seraphina, drag her back to her room and pick out her outfit for her. When I get back and done with her you better be ready to go! I’ll text my brothers in our group message without Lucifer and get the full guest list!” with that, Asmo practically pranced to her door, gave her a flirty wave, blew a kiss and left the room.

Aurora was exhausted already. Asmo was quite a bit to handle she had discovered when he was in his moods like this and it wore her out. But, she didn’t dare not have herself ready for when he came back so she got herself up and dressed in what she likes to call record time. Letting her hair down, she decided to leave that as it was. Should she put on makeup? Aurora looked at herself in the mirror and decided that maybe filling in her eyebrows, mascara, and lipstick would be a good idea. Lord knows how drunk Asmo is gonna get her, she didn’t want to deal with too much before she passed out. 

On the other side of the bathroom door, she could hear Seraphina and Asmo having a similar conversation to what she had just had with him. She couldn’t make out what was being said, but Aurora knew that Asmo was going overboard. Aurora was just finishing up at her vanity when the opposite bathroom door opened, revealing Asmo and Seraphina, still in her uniform and looking frustrated with the demon.

“Aurora! This girl does not have  _ anything _ suitable for this occasion! You have to have something for her - can I go look for her?” Asmo asked her, batting his lashes and giving her a once-over, checking you out. She didn’t miss the way he licked his lips ever-so-slightly. 

“Again, not much of a choice, right?” Aurora asked, trying to give an apologetic look to Seraphina. She didn’t know her very well still, but knew that she didn’t trust any of the boys as far as she could throw them quite yet. Aurora didn’t entirely trust them either, but she just knew that she needed to accept her situation. 

“You are so smart. Do her make-up and hair for me, will you?” Asmo asked as he waltzed by her, earning a sigh from Aurora. The two girls looked at each other awkwardly before Aurora got up from her vanity chair, making room for Seraphina to sit. She walked over without a word and sat down, stiff as a board. Had she never worn makeup before? Or had her hair done? She was probably just uncomfortable with the whole situation, Aurora thought.

“I won’t be doing much - just some mascara, a little bit of lipstick. Your hair is darker than mine, so I can’t do your eyebrows to match. Plus, it’s less to take off and clean while drunk.” Aurora said, coming along next to her. Before starting, Aurora looked at the girl and took a pause. “Have you done this before? Gotten ready and dolled up?” she asked. Seraphina looked almost taken aback by the question, but answered anyway. 

“No. I was raised in a nunnery, we weren’t allowed to have such things or look too different from everyone else. I was a bit of an exception because I wasn’t a nun, but nonetheless, I had to dress appropriately.” she answered. Ah, that would do it. It explained why her clothing was so conservative and her total and complete disdain towards the demons.

“Ah, okay. Close your eyes for me.” Aurora said to her. Seraphina obliged, and Aurora kept prodding. “But you’re of age, right? Have you drank before?” she asked. Seraphina lightly laughed at the girl’s questions, totally something that was expected of someone who didn’t understand the lifestyle. “You can open your eyes again.” she said as she finished applying mascara. 

“I’m 26, but we were allowed wine every once in a while. Not entirely prude-ish. I was always very curious though.” Seraphina answered, opening her eyes. She didn’t notice too much of a difference in her face, except maybe her eyelashes looking more prominent. 

“Oh gosh, I can only hope Asmo goes easy on you tonight… If he has his way no one will be able to walk straight tonight.” Aurora commented, going through her lipstick collection to pick one that complimented Seraphina’s skintone the best. She settled for a bold red lip, since that can make anyone look sexy and goes with pretty much everything. Aurora applied the lipstick in silence and then lightly brushed through her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders plainly like hers was. 

“Alright, so here’s what I got - oh my  _ gosh _ she looks so beautiful! The red - oh my, Aurora we were both thinking red! Anyways, this is what I picked. Plain, black and strapless with red flats! Go put it on quick, we need to go soon! Aurora, come with her to the foyer when she’s done, we’ll all be waiting.” Before either girl could process what was said, Asmo had thrown the clothes at Seraphina and walked out. Seraphina visibly sighed, looked at Aurora and shrugged her shoulders before going into her room and changing. Aurora got a small bag together with her wallet and D.D.D while she waited. A few minutes later, Seraphina emerged, looking very uncomfortable in what Asmo provided for her.

“Hold on.” Aurora said to her, seeing her discomfort. Seraphina raised an eyebrow at the girl as Aurora went into her closet, picking out a red short-sleeve crop top to go over the top of the dress. “Put this on. Red’s your color.” she said, handing the top to Seraphina. She could tell that Seraphina knew the real reason why Aurora was pairing this for her, but slid it on over nonetheless. “There. Still stunning. You can put your D.D.D and wallet in my bag - now let’s go before Asmo wreaks havoc.” Seraphina laughed at Aurora’s statement and they both walked out together and towards the foyer, already hearing Asmo gush about the night’s events. 

As they came around the corner, all eyes turned to them. Asmo’s face lit up seeing them, eyes full of lust. Mammon’s jaw just about dropped to the floor while Satan tried hard to keep his composure. Beel and Belphie both let out a smile at the pair when Asmo started freaking out. It seemed like everyone minus Levi decided to come tonight - which wasn’t something that surprised Aurora.

“Ugh - you both look so  _ hot! _ Wait a minute - Aurora!” the demon of Lust gushed, then scolded Aurora for covering up Seraphina. Aurora rolled her eyes at him as she could feel eyes on her. Seraphina shifted uncomfortably at the stares as well.

“Red is her color, Asmo. Plus, she was uncomfortable.” Aurora said to him. He opened up his mouth to fight back when she cut him off. “I don’t wanna hear it! Are we going or not?!” Aurora swore she heard Seraphina let out a tiny laugh. 

“You bet - let’s go!” Asmo said, turning on his heel and parading out of the house. 

“H-hey human! You’re walkin’ with me - gotta protect ya from other demons and stuff - you know.” Mammon called to Aurora. She shot him a glare as he walked up to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the house next to him. She glanced back to make sure Seraphina wasn’t alone and when she saw Satan by her side, she proceeded to chew out Mammon. It was going to be an interesting night. 

\------

Aurora had been right - as soon as they got to the bar, Asmo had ordered shots for everyone of the absolute  _ strongest  _ alcohol Devildom had. Humans had a weaker tolerance than demons, so after two one round Seraphina was pretty much gone and after two so was Aurora. After both girls had started stumbling on their words, Satan had told the bartender to stop serving them the ultra strong stuff, especially shoving water in Seraphina’s face after Aurora let it slip she had never been drunk before. 

Asmo was like a drinking machine. Aurora lost all fine motor skills and thinking abilities after her second shot of whatever Asmo had ordered, so she couldn’t tell what drink number he was on but she sure as hell knew that she would be dead ten times over if it was her. 

Satan had disappeared to make sure Mammon didn’t steal anything, Beel and Belphie were sitting outside the kitchen eating, and it was just Asmo and both girls sitting at the bar. Asmo took it upon himself to sneak the two of them more shots of the strong stuff Satan told them to  _ stop  _ drinking while he wasn’t around. All three parties were absolutely obliterated when Aurora opened her mouth to try and speak. 

“You know - I was pretty fuckin pissed about getting dragged here. Hell, ya know? But you know - this ain’t so bad really!” Aurora said with a giggle. She looked around at the two of them and noticed that Seraphina seemed much more relaxed and Asmo was almost brighter - if that made sense. It was probably the alcohol.

“Oooh, do tell!” Asmo gushed, taking a small sip of his shot and then passing the glass to the girls to each sip from, while he finished it off. He’d be damned if Satan ruined the mood. He had been dying to get in their pants since he first saw them. Of course, he would never do it with them in this state - not even he stooped that low - but he needed to get to know them first. Find out what made them tick.

“Like - when I first got here I was pissed, y’know? Like what the fuck - hell is a real thing? Y’all are demons - why are you all  _ so hot _ ? But like - now I have you two! So I think I can be all good!” Aurora giggled, taking another sip of whatever drink she had ordered earlier. Who knows, really. 

“Oh, so we’re all  _ so hot _ ? Even Mammon?” Asmo asked. Seraphina was looking at them with watchful eyes, starting to sober up at the amount of water Satan had shoved in her face. Aurora was still absolutely blitzed, as was Asmo.

“Especially Mammon! Fuck - when he can stop being an asshole to me I’ll try to get in his pants! He’s  _ so hot _ \- and Beel! I bet he’s fuckin’ ripped!” she let slip. Asmo laughed, making note of that for later. 

“You know what they say - if someone is mean to you they have a crush on you. Right, Sera?!” Asmo said, dragging the other girl into the conversation. Aurora took another sip of her drink, the world started to spin around her. She was going to regret this in the morning.

“I wouldn’t know. Raised by nuns and all. But if that’s the case then Lucifer is in love with us both,” she commented. Asmo laughed, then gasped as if suddenly she had revealed FBI secretive information.

“You were raised by  _ nuns _ ?! This is some juicy info I didn't know about.” Asmo asked her, ignoring the last half of Seraphina’s statement. Aurora let out a snort, taking another drink.

“Yeah. My parents died when I was little. Church took me in.” she said simply, watching Aurora drink. She would have to help her get to bed tonight - in turn for getting her made up. 

“Get with the program Asmo! I found this out  _ hourssss  _ ago!” Aurora said, overly enthusiastic. Asmo gave her an offended look as she ignored him and kept going. “Anyway - I have no father either! Well, he exists. I just don’t see him. Off working or some shit. Fucking asshole. The only thing he did was insist I learn how to fight.” 

“You can fight?” Seraphina asked, somewhat surprised. It wasn’t surprising that she was, Aurora knew this. Everyone always didn’t suspect her - the girly girl that wears skirts and dresses every day and always looks like she’s ready to go out on a date. 

“Yup! I trained in Jiu-Jitsu! Best in class! So I can kick your ass  _ and _ tell you what color compliments your skin tone. Yours is red - Asmo’s is pink. I prefer gold, it compliments my hair color and cool undertone.” Aurora rambled, hiccuping at the end. Just as Seraphina was about to ask another question, Satan walked up to them with Mammon in tow, Beel and Belphie shortly behind them. 

“Christ Asmo - you made my human  _ drunk!  _ Look at the state of her!” Mammon hollered. Aurora giggled as she suddenly looked at Mammon, facial expression softening. 

“Mammon! Why don’t you ever call me by my name? Why do you hate me?” Aurora asked, eyes wide innocently. Asmo let out a laugh as Seraphina hoped to god she didn’t say anything to him that she would regret. 

“W-what? Silly human, I don’t hate you…” Mammon stammered, taken aback. 

“You better be nice to her, Mammon! She’s a fighting  _ master _ , she can beat you up!” Asmo gushed. Mammon rolled his eyes as Satan interjected.

“Alright, time to go. She needs water and to get to bed.” Satan said, going to pick up Aurora. There was absolutely no way she’d be able to walk. 

“Hey - wait a minute you got your human! This one is mine! Come on Aurora, I’m carrying you back.” Mammon said, scooping her up bridal style and grabbing her bag off the counter before she could protest.

“Put me down!” Aurora yelled as they all walked out of the bar and back towards the House of Lamentation. 

“No can do - I have to watch ya and make sure no one messes with ya. You’re so drunk that any demon within a 10 minute radius could come and eat ya.” Mammon said to her. She pouted in his arms, going silent. He sighed, looking down at her helpless, messy form. “I don’t hate you, Aurora. You’re just a human - that’s all.” he commented.

“I like it when you call me by my name.” she said quietly. Mammon’s face turned red and the walk was quiet other than Satan and Seraphina exchanging a few remarks behind them. Asmo had fallen quiet in Beel’s arms, the younger demon having picked up his brother for his own sake. 

“Alright, let’s get you to bed - oh no.” Mammon said, coming into the house behind Satan and Seraphina. Waiting just inside the doorway was a very upset looking Lucifer. His eyes scanned all of his brothers and the two humans, his eyes turning red.

“Holy shit! His eyes are red!” Aurora blabbed - even in her drunk state not believing what she was seeing. Was he magical?! Right now, she didn’t know or care. 

“Really? You’re  _ all  _ drunk?” Lucifer said angrily, giving Aurora and Asmo the eye especially, being able to feel it practically radiating off of them.

“Hey - Beel and Belphie ain’t drunk! And the other human ain’t anymore! Plus, it was all Asmo’s idea - don’t yell at them!” Mammon interjected. Beel nodded as he placed down Asmo, who almost immediately fell down by Lucifer’s feet. 

“Good. Seraphina, could you help Aurora to bed? My brothers and I are gonna have a little chat.” Lucifer asked of her. With a glare, she nodded.

“Whoa whoa - since when are we not allowed to have  _ fun _ ?” Satan asked his older brother. Mammon had put Aurora down on her own two feet as Seraphina came up next to her. She slung Aurora’s arm over her shoulder, grabbed her things and started to lead her away, Lucifer waiting until they rounded the corner back to their rooms to start yelling at the boys.

“He’s no fuckin fun.” Aurora said to her in a hushed tone, afraid that Lucifer would hear from down the hall.

“No, he isn't. What do you expect from him?” Seraphina said, opening the door to Aurora’s room and leading her in. Aurora let Seraphina guide her over to her bed, sitting her down as she unzipped both her boots and shoved them off her. Aurora was capable enough to change while Seraphina went into the bathroom, pouring her a glass of water from the sink. Aurora had stumbled up to get her D.D.D from her bag and the other girl laughed, pulling the blankets down for her. “Here, come lay down and drink this.” she said. Aurora let out a hum as she wobbled back over, nearly collapsing on the bed. 

“You know, you’re really great. We should stick together down here! That would be fun! Oh - we should have a nickname for our girl gang - how about hellfire?!” Aurora rambled, drinking water in between. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Get some sleep.” Seraphina said. Aurora nodded, tucking herself under the covers as Seraphina turned off the lights in the room. When she turned back around, Aurora was already asleep. Laughing to herself, the older girl shut the bathroom door and went to her own room, happy that she had made a friend in hell. 


	3. Little Minx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey StarxFighter here!
> 
> Big thanks to everyone who has been sticking with us since the beginning of the series! We are now on chapter 3!!!
> 
> No smut in this chapter unfortunately, but we will let you know in the beginning of the chapters when smut ensues!

**Seraphina** **  
  
**

She was an early riser and a night owl when it came down to it all. The stress from the RAD exchange program and studying to keep her grades up usually was the culprit for her burning the midnight oil. She intended to do good with her grades even though all the things she studied were the complete opposite of what she was taught in the church. However, maybe all this new information would be useful to her someday and perhaps Lord Diavolo was right. Could humans and the other realms live in peace? Maybe that’s why people like her and Aurora existed. They had power to prove these things. Just maybe. 

  


The late nights didn’t stop her from waking up early in the morning though. Actually, Devildom didn’t really have what you would call a “morning”. It always stayed dark here, but they adhered to daylight and nighttime hours from the human realm. Seraphina missed the warm sunlight. The heat from Devildom would have to do for the time being. 

  


Her early morning routine consisted of quietly getting dressed and going to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Sometimes she would occasionally shower and throw some eucalyptus oil in there to wake herself up. Then she would head down the hall and down the grand staircase to the kitchen. The kitchen always reminded her of one of those kitchens from fairy tales. There was a brick oven and a huge black kettle that sat on a stovetop. It seemed very… Italian? Either way it reminded her of home in New York. In the kitchen, oftentimes she would find coffee already made. 

  


Lucifer and her seemed to always be on the same schedule when it came to mornings and staying up late at night. She found this out quite a few times throughout the month that she has been here. They would pass by each other without a word in the kitchen or he would already be sitting at the dining room table before she got there. Sometimes vice versa. At night, when she couldn’t sleep, she would take a walk around the halls or she would find herself in the music room. It was her favorite spot. She would amuse herself with playing the piano, something she learned while being raised by the nuns. She could sing too, but not at night when everyone was sleeping. Instead she would hum. 

  


During those times in the music room Lucifer would appear. It only happened twice and he would stand there and cross his arms then say, “Isn’t it a bit late to be playing? I can hear you from my office”. She would roll her eyes and give him one of those ‘really?” stares, then gets up and walks past him. His cologne always rushing into her face and remaining in her sinuses. A constant reminder of their small and quiet encounters. Since the day that she arrived here they didn’t talk much unless it was about the exchange program, messages from Diavolo, or punishments.

  


That reminded her of the time her, Aurora, and most of the brothers went out for drinks. Oh man! She had gotten really wasted, but at least Satan was there to shove water in her face and tell her that if she didn’t then she would regret it in the morning. She had fun though and honestly was looking forward to having another night like that again. She even made friends with Aurora. That night when they returned though the boys had a stern talking to from Lucifer. She had actually snuck by his office to be nosy and just to see if he really handed out “punishments.” A lecture for 3 hours was definitely a punishment indeed. She was told about the lecture by Beel and Asmo the next day while walking down the hall. 

  


That day her and Aurora were called into Lucifer’s office and talked to also. At least their lecture was cut short. All she heard was ‘this isn’t a good look for you two just starting here blah blah Diavolo and his reputation blah blah Lucifer’s reputation blah blah I’m sure your own families wouldn’t approve of it blah blah’.

  


“The point… sir?” Seraphina asked with some sarcasm spilling out. This sent Lucifer into a quiet rage while Aurora had to contain her laughter. His hands clenched as his eyes bore into her soul. She wished he could see her soul smiling at that. With that being said he granted them a dismissal with a low growl and Seraphina did a sarcastic walking salute as to wave goodbye to him. They had their quiet moments and they had their moments where they butt heads. 

  


This is where her and Satan got along very well. Not only that but they had a knack for books and good music. He liked listening to Seraphina play the piano on their weekends off from school. He had been wanting to hear her sing, but she was too shy to do so. He would shrug his shoulders and say that perhaps next time she would. They had become pretty good acquaintances (which is what he liked to call it) who had also studied together in the library most of the week. 

  


As for the rest of the brothers, she had grown a bit fond of Levi and Beel. They seemed rather harmless and only doing bad things when provoked by one of their other brothers. Beel had been begging her to cook for them one day since she had let them in on the inside scoop of her learning to cook from the nunnery. She promised him at some point she would. Levi was hesitant at first with her, but started to become more lax as she let him talk her ears off. She had never really heard of anime or watched it and didn’t know a lot of which he spoke. So he was adamant on teaching her things and she was willing! She wanted to know about everything she didn’t know about. 

  


Asmo and Mammon were two different cases. Asmo always seemed to be with her and Aurora in their rooms. He grew on her, even if he was the avatar of lust. He was keen on knowing about her and about her life in the nunnery and trying to plan days out with her and Aurora to hang out. He also answered all her questions about their life here in Devildom. Well his life and the boys. He liked the gossip more so and was willing to spill it all. Mammon came around a lot too even with Asmo sometimes. 

  


“Gotta protect my human!” He would say. Aurora would roll her eyes which would make Seraphina giggle a bit. “Hey at least I do a better job than Satan. He ain’t even here Sera!”

  


Sera. That was her given nickname by the boys and Aurora, although it had really always been her nickname since she was born, but she just hadn’t really mentioned it to anyone here. 

  


Satan entered the room on que. “Actually, you insufferable idiot, I am here to take my lovely human to the library.”

  


“Well I guess it’s that time of the day to take a turn about the gardens.” Everyone looked at her in confusion as she took Satan’s hand to help her up off the floor where she sat next to Asmo,“The what?” 

  


Satan smirked at Seraphina, shook his head, and chuckled softly. He turned back to them and replied, “We’re going to the library.”

  


“You two and your inside jokes!” Asmo exclaimed and to which Mammon and Aurora both replied, “book nerds!” The look they gave each other made Seraphina laugh and throw the peace sign and a smile out at Aurora as her and Satan walked out of the room. They walked down the hall and up the staircase. When they reached the library the lights were already on and a fire lit. It was their time off from school so they took a break from studying and went to go pick up their books that they had placed back on the shelves, with bookmarks holding their places where they left off. Their bonding time sometimes consisted of sitting in silence while reading or they would just talk. These things were always accompanied by coffee or tea. 

  


“Sera,” Satan started, “what book were you reading last time? I had forgotten.”

  


She has climbed up the staircase in the library to go to the second floor all the while replying back, “Oh! Uh- It was Phantom of the Opera.” She finally found it on one of the shelves and looked at its title. “It’s by a man named… Gaston Leroux. Are you familiar with it?”

  


“I am. It’s actually one of Lucifer’s favorites, but don’t tell him that I let you in on one of his secrets.” he said smiling and putting his index finger to his lips to indicate the secret part. 

  


Sera smiled while walking back down the staircase and over to one of the chairs. Satan was already settled. His one leg crossed over the other in a masculine fashion. She poured out the contents from the pot into the two cups. It was tea this time. Earl grey to be precise. She closed her eyes to take a sip of it and opened them to see Satan smirking at her. 

  


She cocked her eyebrows and asked, “what?”

  


“I seem to recall you being confused during the time you and Aurora had entered Devildom. It was about Lucifer and I. I am assuming that you were confused as to why or how there could be a Satan and a Lucifer and that they’re not entirely the same being?” He asked her. 

  


“Yes.” She said while nodding. 

  


He inhaled deeply and tilted his head upwards while closing his eyes. He was most likely thinking on how to start this conversation. It was going to possibly be a long one. She was eager to know though. 

  


“The things you learn from the human realm are not always the truth. Man has twisted many, many things for centuries. This also goes to say that your churches do this too. We are two different entities. Lucifer was first though and I know you already know his story.”

  


There was a slight pause and then he continued, “He was angry. That’s when I came about. I am him, in a way, but I am all his wrath. Hence, why my title is such: the avatar of wrath.”

  


“Angry because he disobeyed an order from-”

  


“Not quite.” Satan and Sera turned to see Lucifer standing in the library. He was calm as he circled around Sera’s way and placed his hands in his pockets as he stopped in front of the fire and stared down at it. 

  


_ Did those flames get a little erratic while he was there? _

  


“Perhaps it may not be in your best interest to pry into another’s affairs.” he said darkly. Sera wasn’t scared of him.

  


“She deserves to know the truth at the very least, about you and I. You know they don’t tell it like it is in the human realm,” Satan said to his older brother. Lucifer turned his head at him.

  


“Tch. Don’t give me that look, Lucifer. She did no harm. Besides, I’m the one that brought it up.”

  


Lucifer turned his whole body around. What seemed like his quiet anger stirring now had subsided and gone a bit soft as he looked at Sera and replied, “I know this.”

  


He seemed to stare at her for what seemed like an eternity. She seriously couldn't read this guy at all. She decided to take the silence into her own hands and break it with another sarcastic Seraphina tone. 

  


“Perhaps it is you, Lucifer, who should not interject into other people’s conversations. Much less assume that I am prying into the private affairs of yourself or your brothers.”

  


“Why you little minx,” he said as he started towards her. 

  


Lucifer had moved too fast and Sera was not expecting him to trap her into the chair. Both of his hands rested on the arm rests, their faces in close proximity, again she could smell the damn cologne on him. She did not falter and stood her ground in her seat. Being face to face with his kind was nothing she hadn’t done before. 

  


He growled at her and his fangs showed a bit, “Look at you, simply seething with your own pride in the face of me, Lucifer, the morningstar. How dare you speak to me with such insolence.” 

  


She sighed softly and smirked, “Look whose pride is showing now, Mr. Morningstar.”

  


His eyes seemed to glow a bit, “Don’t forget where you’re at and don’t forget I know where you sleep.”

  


“... and don’t forget that Seraphina Rose Van Helsing is in your stead under the protection of your precious Diavolo. You wouldn’t dare disappoint him, now would you?” 

  


With that she pushed herself up with her hands on the arm rests, not noticing that her hands had fallen upon his own as she got up. But, when they did notice she quickly pulled her hands away and shot them straight to her side. His hand went through his hair and his eyes averted away from her gaze. He then walked off out the door of the library. 

  


She was staring right through the bookshelf across from her and tried to decipher what had just occurred. Satan laughed, waking her up from her thoughts.

  


“You are really something else, Sera” he said, “you really can put the eldest in a stupor. Plus, watching you two go at it is entertaining sometimes. Oh, and I daresay that it’s pretty hot too!”

  


She looked over at him and blushed a bit. “Shut up Satan, and read your damn book!” She sat back down and crossed her arms while staring at the fire. He laughed a bit again then opened his book up. 

  


\-----------------------------------------

  


The night hours had fallen upon the House of Lamentation and Sera was exhausted. She spent the rest of her day in the library with Satan reading her book then taking a short nap on the chair. He had woken her up and they went to join the rest of the brothers and Aurora for dinner in the dining hall. When dinner was done she had waited on Aurora to get up from the table so that they could walk back to their rooms together. They went into Sera’s room and she watched Aurora plop down onto one of the cream colored sofas. 

  


Sera smirked at her friend, “Looks like I wasn’t the only one with a bit of a rough day.”

Aurora opened her eyes and rolled over onto her stomach, letting out a groan. She propped her head on her hands and watched as Sera went into her clothes to obtain her pajamas. They were silky and blood red in color. Your typical style shirt and shorts though. It was hand picked by Asmo and given to her as a gift a week after she got wasted with them. He called it her ‘first time getting drunk present.”

  


“Lucifer get on your nerves today, Sera?” Aurora asked.

  


“Tch… unfortunately.” she replied back. “It’s so funny that you already know that about me so well. He just doesn’t know when to quit his crap, but he is the avatar of pride though. Enough about Mr. Moody Morningstar though. How are things going with Mammon? I assume you guys spend time together too? I know Satan has been pretty adamant lately about him and I having our time in the library together.” Aurora let out a snort, signaling her frustration with the demon still. 

  


“Oh you know, typical Mammon. Hot and cold, hot and cold with me all the freaking time. Too bad cause he’s pretty hot”. Sera looked over at her with a smirk, remembering her confession from the month before. “Oh c’mon Sera! You know if you could fuck Luci-”

  


“Hello my beautiful ladies!!” Asmo barged in per usual. Sera’s hands ran over her face and she started to giggle a bit. He always knew how to time things right. He came in and plopped down next to Aurora and placed a small smack on her bottom. 

  


“Asmodeus!!” she yelled while sitting upright.

  


“Aww Aurora you know you liked it!” he teased innocently. Aurora rolled her eyes and playfully swatted him on the arm, causing him to laugh. She plopped back down on the couch, this time on her back, Asmo laying back with her and resting his head on her stomach.

  


_ Those two have definitely gotten close within the past month. _

  


“So what brings you in at these hours?” Sera asked while sitting on the chair across from them.

  


“I came by to ask if you girls wanted to go shopping. Sera, I know we definitely need to get you some new clothes.” Asmo declared. Aurora’s head perked up and looked down at the avatar of lust at the mention of shopping. Sera looked at him with a bit of worry, but she was open to the idea as long as it wasn’t too bad. He looked at her face and knew right away what she was thinking. “Sera… you are in Devildom. Show some skin! You’re not at the nunnery anymore, hunny.” 

  


“Jeez Asmo, what did I tell you - baby steps!” Aurora reprimanded him, lightly tapping on his head. 

  


Sera rolled her eyes and shook her head. They’re most likely gonna stay on that couch while she went into the shower anyways so she left them there to talk about whatever it was that they continued to go on about. It was most likely about the shopping and what day they were gonna go and what they would pick out for Sera to get. 

  


These things were everyday life in Devildom. Getting used to things was not so easy, but she has been surviving and she pushed forward with the thoughts of continuing to survive. Everyday she got closer and closer to Aurora. That, she knew, she didn’t want to lose. Sera never really had friends growing up. So this, she thought, perhaps was a gift. Maybe even fate? There was still quite a long time before she would get to go home. The more she thought about it though the more inclined she was to wonder whether or not she would even want to go home in the end. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated lovelies <3
> 
> Be sure to check out some Mammon x Reader, one-shot smut written by the other author of this fic, AnimeAlyssa!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227084
> 
> Come yell at us on twitter:   
> www.twitter.com/starfightr_  
> www.twitter.com/animealyssa


	4. Human Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! this be Alyssa - thank you for waiting for this chapter!! last week both Des and I were away (together LMAO) for a birthday so we opted to skip posting that week. 
> 
> as always you can find us on Twitter @animealyssa and @StarFightr_ and also now THE GIRLS HAVE TWITTERS!! Follow them @aurorahavenx and @seravanhelsing!!! 
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> ALSO WE PROMISE THEY GET FUCKED SOON BELIEVE ME

**Seraphina**

The early morning hour upon waking up was quiet as usual. Sera put on a cream colored, semi-baggy shirt and tucked it into her black colored pants completed with her belt. One thing that the brother’s knew about Sera (and much to Lucifer’s liking) she had a very retro style when she wore clothes. You could call it vintage sometimes. She didn’t show a lot of skin and her clothes were never really tight. A few of them had asked why she always looked so professional and so the story goes on with her being raised in a nunnery. 

“It’s like you have the styles of Satan and Lucifer mixed,” Asmo complained while rolling his eyes, arms crossed. But, that was part of a discussion they had about a month ago. They wanted to take her shopping and pick out some clothes for her so that she didn’t look so… prude anymore. He went on to tease her about how she had such a lovely figure hidden underneath all the clothes and although they wouldn’t get too crazy with what they picked, they would definitely give her things that would fit her a bit tighter. They suggested jeans, Sera liked the skinny ones because she saw women wear them in magazines. At least that was a start. 

She grabbed her black flats that were situated at the door with her black boots and slipped them on while opening up her door and walking into the hallway. She walked her way to the kitchen and who should be there making the coffee in the early morning. Mr. Tall, dark and… 

_Uh… nope._

She went to grab a mug from the cupboard after she realized that everything in the sink was cleaned and put away. Now, just how to reach the mugs. The boys were all way taller than her, of course because they were demons. Even the angels were huge. Sera stood at a small five foot two. The boys… about six foot or taller. 

She stared at them and contemplated on how not to embarrass herself in front of Lucifer so as to not give him more ammo to talk shit to her. She remembered that there was a small ladder inside the pantry that Satan had gotten for the girls and she went over to go get it. She turned around with it and started to walk back towards the cupboard. As she got there she noticed a red mug already placed on the counter and the sound of the doors to the kitchen closing. Now, leaving her to compute, dare she think it, an act of kindness from the eldest brother. 

**********

Breakfast in the dining hall was a bit awkward as Sera stared down at her plate almost the entire time. Aurora pulled her to the side when they left the hall and she asked her what was wrong. Sera went on about how Lucifer seemed to have a confusing personality with her.

“Oh you mean like hot and cold. Like Mammon.” Aurora chimed. Sera nodded.

They met Asmo out by the front door talking to Barbatos with a letter from the prince himself. They were to attend dinner this evening with him and by ‘they’ meaning only Aurora and Seraphina. The girls looked at each other. Aurora shrugged her shoulders and Sera cocked an eyebrow then looked back at Barbatos and Asmo as they continued to talk and then Asmo shut the door behind Barbatos as he left. 

“Well…” he said as he turned to the girls. “You both have been invited to dinner by Diavolo. So this means shopping for the both of you!” His excitement was even more pronounced then before. 

Lucifer came down the staircase. He probably already knew what the letter was about no doubt. He walked over to them in silence and Asmo handed him over the letter. He opened it up as he walked away in silence only to turn back around while in the middle of the staircase.

He smirked and looked over at Sera. “Asmodeus, while you’re out, at least find something to make Sera a bit taller. Like heels.” 

There it is. 

“Oh hell-!” Sera started getting loud when Asmo cut her off by grabbing her and shoving both girls out the door. 

“Sera, both you and Luci are gonna give me all kinds of stress wrinkles by the end of your time here,” he said as he placed his hand on his head and walked with the girls.

Her arms were crossed and she was fuming. Aurora placed an arm around her friend and gave her a smile. Asmo came in between them afterwards and placed one arm around each of them. Sera calmed down a bit, her shoulders relaxing and leaning a bit into Asmo. He placed his cheek on her head and chuckled softly. The three of them walked like that the rest of the way to the strip. 

**********

Aurora held out some shirts against Sera’s body as she held onto a black skirt. 

“This would look good with some black, sheer stockings and your black boots you have back at the house,” Aurora said. The tops that were chosen were some long-sleeved, button-ups, satin in material and more form fitting to her body. Sera picked out some skinny jeans that she had been wanting and other long sleeves that would fall down one shoulder. More tight fitting shirts, skirts that went down to her shins and were flowy, black denim jacket, some more dressy pants and tight fitted long sleeves and shirt sleeves. Asmo found some heeled shoes that were black and as he showed Sera she huffed and nodded all the while remembering Lucifer’s latest comment. 

The one thing Asmo loved that he just had to have her wear once in a while were these strapless corset-like tops that she could tuck underneath her high-waisted jeans or dressy pants. She bit her lip from her nervousness at the thought of her wearing that around, but Aurora reminded him of the baby steps and so he suggested the black denim jacket to wear over it or her black leather one at the house. That could work. 

Everything was tight fitting on her and as she looked at herself in the mirror of the dressing room she started to well up with a bit more confidence that she could wear these and still be herself. She smiled to herself and saw Aurora smile at her in the mirror. 

“I’m glad you like the things we picked out. You’re gonna look great in them, Sera! Now, c’mon we gotta go get out of here before Asmo has a bitch fit and pick out some dresses for lord Diavolo’s dinner tonight.”

The girls walked out of the dressing room, went to pay for the clothes and the three of them meandered down towards another shop that was exclusively for dresses. Apparently, when being entertained at the palace you were to dress accordingly, which meant somewhat dressy. 

Sera laid eyes on a simple red dress with spaghetti straps. The length of it went down to her shins. Like some of the other skirts she had picked out earlier. The front of it went into a v-cut on the neckline. She touched the velvety material and smiled a bit to herself. 

“Oh? Starting to get adventurous now, are we?” Asmo teased. “Glad that I have started to rub off on you, Sera. That dress is a yes from me, darling! Oh, and here,” he handed her some red heels that he saw. The toes were a bit pointed and they had straps. “Red on red. This will surely make lord Diavolo’s eyes pop out. He loves the color red, just like Lucifer.” He snickered at Sera as she turned red with his comment. 

She looked over at Aurora who was looking at herself in the mirror holding a really flowy, short dress. It was cream in color and had silver stars all over it. The sleeves were long and sheer. Next to her on the floor were a gold pair of heels. 

“That dress is so pretty! I like the sheer sleeves on it,” Sera exclaimed while looking over at her friend. Aurora smiled back. At least, that was the easiest part of their day. 

**********

Sera finally had gotten the hang of putting on simple make-up and lipstick. She never really liked having too much on. The simple mascara, foundation, blush, and red lipstick. That was her brand. Well, today Aurora helped her with eyeliner. She had to admit that she did like it though and decided to add that to her everyday make-up routine when she was able to get the hang of it. Her natural curls came out with the curling products she had, added some jasmine smelling oil to it, and was flipped over to one side of her head creating a wave effect that Asmo gushed about that she had to do. 

Sera liked using natural oils and was thankful that Devildom had some that you could use on your body and not just for potions and the like. Of course, she had jasmine. Her favorite smell and put some of that on her wrists, neck and collarbone. Aurora was already ready and waiting for her by her bedroom door. They walked out of the room and down the hall. Thank goodness for Aurora allowing her to borrow her heels while walking around the room because, if not, she would have fallen flat on her face. She wasn’t completely used to it, but it was doable. 

Aurora and Sera reached the living room area where Asmo told them to meet him just to find not only him there, but the entire House of Lamentation. _Levi even came out of his room to see us leave?_ The girls looked at each other. The boys were lounging around until they heard the clicking of heels going across the floor. They got up and turned around, their eyes going a bit wide and looks of shock on their faces. 

“Wait! S-sera? Is that y-you?!” Levi exclaimed while looking over at them, jaw open. It definitely put them all in a state of shock to see her shoulders and her ankles.

Satan looked over at him from the chair he was sitting in and rolled his eyes, “Of course it is, you buffoon!” He looked back over at Sera, got up, and walked towards her with something in his eyes that she just couldn’t place. She was so distracted that she didn’t realize the background conversations from the guys either and that Aurora had left her side to go and join them in the chatter. She heard Beel ask Aurora to steal some of Barbatos’ baking, and Sera really hoped that she wouldn’t try it.

She looked down in embarrassment, clasping her hands together. He softly grabbed her chin and lifted it to meet his gaze. That look in his eyes continued to be there.

“You look beautiful, Seraphina, but you sure you don’t need anything to cover your shoulders? I know Asmodeus is the culprit with this.”

“No, Satan. Thank you though. I need to start coming out of my comfort zone at some point.”

He nodded then took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders and said with a smile, “just in case.” He then took her hand and placed a kiss on it. She turned her head a bit in embarrassment while relishing the feeling of someone’s lips upon her skin. As she turned her head, she caught the red and black eyes of Lucifer boring into her own. His eyes flickered as he watched his brother. Her breath caught at the sight of him in a more dinner casual attire. Always the black dress pants and shoes, but this time, he wore a red long-sleeve button up and tie. It was never complete without his gloves, and also this time, they were black and not his usual red.

His voice caught her off guard and was smirking at her, “You like what you see?”

“Hmph!” Sera turned up her nose and looked away from him, “you would only hope that I could grace you with those thoughts.”

“Tch… Let’s go, you two.” He said while walking towards the front of the house. The rest of the boys said their farewells. It was going to be quite the night, but at least, she was able to take comfort in Satan’s jacket. 

* * *

**Aurora**

Okay, Aurora understood what Sera meant now about things being _weird_ between her and Lucifer. She assumed that it meant the same as hers: on his shit list for absolutely no reason at all. However, after watching Lucifer while they were walking over to the Demon Prince’s castle, she was able to come to the conclusion as to what the ‘weird’ feeling was: sexual tension that neither knew about. 

_Especially_ Lucifer, it seemed. Sera still would rather have him dead in a ditch, but things could change. They would change if Aurora had anything to do with it. It was just so obvious that it almost hurt her physically to watch him pine after her. Not only that, but the girl also had Satan on her tail. That was another one that was incredibly obvious, but Sera was oblivious. The thought of Lucifer and Satan in a battle to the death to win Sera over amused Aurora greatly. 

Meanwhile the only person that Aurora had actually pining for her was Asmo - and he was well, Asmo - he’d fuck anything with a pulse. It wasn’t bound to be anything serious with him. She had noticed that Beel would look over to her more often but had assumed that he was just getting used to her presence more and more. And Mammon was, well, Mammon - as much as she wanted to go after him she just couldn’t quite yet. 

“We’re here.” Lucifer announced as they reached the grand golden doors of Diavolo’s castle. Aurora had never seen it up close before and was in absolute awe. Dark purple and black brick was what made up the castle and the golden doors were just extravagant - fitting for Diavolo. Lucifer held the door open, like the gentleman that Aurora didn’t think he was, letting the girls pass through and into the main entrance, just as gold and decorated as the door. 

“I thought Asmo said his favorite color was red?” Sera asked Lucifer. He scoffed, looking at the two humans in awe of the castle. Typical, something that would be expected of course.

“It is. Diavolo is also over-the-top, if you hadn’t noticed.” Lucifer said, walking away from them. The two girls looked at eachother and rolled their eyes before following the demon of pride down a hall.

“Gee, I had no clue.” Aurora muttered, causing Sera to giggle next to her. She could have _sworn_ she saw Lucifer’s shoulders move in a chuckle, but she could have also imagined it. Whatever ounce of composure that had left his body during that maybe chuckle was regained as he opened up another set of double doors, leading into what looks to be a sitting room.

“Aurora, Seraphina - welcome! Have a seat, Barbatos has prepared tea for us to start until dinner is ready.” Diavolo’s voice boomed throughout the room, enthusiastic and excited to have his two guests. “Oh, and hello Lucifer.” he added. Aurora held back a snort as she sat down next to Seraphina on the couch opposite Diavolo, Lucifer going to his side.

“Did you forget I was coming?” Lucifer asked. Aurora hoped he had.

“I could _never_ forget you, Lucifer.” Diavolo said. Damn, he hadn’t. Aurora tucked the nickname away in her brain for later, seeing Sera out of the corner of her eye smirking behind her teacup. “Anyway, how has your stay been so far? It’s been what - a month? I heard that a while ago you had _quite_ the time with Asmodeus, Aurora - and that the two of you are quite the pair when you’re together.” he asked. Aurora’s face flushed a tinge of red upon hearing that Diavolo knew she got wasted with the brothers. Damn Lucifer.

“I am enjoying myself. The classes are very interesting and the brothers are all great.” Aurora responded, earning a satisfied hum from Diavolo. 

“How’s Mammon been in helping you?” he asked. This got the attention of almost everybody in the room, all eyes turning to her. She swore she saw Sera smirk _again_ but ignored her as she thought of what to say.

“He’s been… good, actually.” she hoped that he would leave it at that and thankfully, he did, turning to Sera to ask her the same questions. Aurora let out a breath as she retreated into her mind, thinking about her relationship with Mammon. 

It wasn’t exactly _bad_ , but it could be better. Aurora felt like all Mammon did was just simply put up with her, while with most of the other boys she had found relationships in the form of friendships by now. He was still hot and cold with her - one moment laughing along with her and the next reminding her that she’s just a simple, weak human. Which is why she hated that she was absolutely attracted to him more than any of the other brothers. It was ridiculous, irrational, and she knew it. He was a demon, and she was human. That was it - it needed to be left at that. But still, there was a part of her that ached when he laughed.

“Dinner is now ready in the dining room. If you will follow me.” Barbatos said.

“Excellent - I’m starved.” Diavolo said, extending both of his hands out to both girls upon standing. Aurora took his hand, as did Sera, as they walked side-by-side the prince with Lucifer trailing behind. Aurora could feel the jealousy coming off of Lucifer as the two humans walked. Were they worthy of being on the arms of Diavolo? To Lucifer, no - but Diavolo thought they were. 

Walking into the dining room of the castle, Diavolo went straight to the head of the table, putting Aurora and Sera on either side of him, forcing Lucifer to take a seat next to Sera, which made Aurora have to hold in a chuckle. He instructed Barbatos to take a seat next to Aurora, allowing the cooks to do all the serving for the night. Aurora thought that food and wine was going to start coming out of her eyeballs at the end of it - Barbatos getting up and excusing himself to get the cakes that he made. 

“Oh, you’re going to love them, girls. Barbatos’ baking is incredible.” Diavolo said to them. Lucifer hummed in agreement and Aurora remembered Beel’s request earlier - she would have to find a way to snag some for him. Sera gave Aurora a narrowed look as Barbatos returned with a plate for everybody, placing them in front. “Oh, don’t worry Aurora - I’m sure Barbatos will be happy to package some up for Beelzebub.” he added. Aurora felt Lucifer’s gaze piercing through her as her face turned beat red, Diavolo letting out a booming laugh. 

“I always have some saved, sir. I will go fetch them now.” Barbatos said, retreating back into the kitchens. Diavolo wasted no time in digging into Barb’s treats, causing Aurora to follow suit. She had to stop herself from salivating - Diavolo was not joking around. No wonder why Beel requested three platefuls. 

“Good, aren’t they?” Diavolo asked. All Aurora was able to do was give a nod, while Sera was able to fully respond. They sat in silence for a little longer before Barbatos returned, placing 3 different containers next to Aurora for Beel. She gave him a small kind smile before he sat back down again. “Now, I assume that you would really like to know why you were both invited here.” 

“You mean it’s not just for our lovely company?” Aurora asked with a smirk, earning a laugh from the Prince and a glare from Lucifer. Sera looked like she wanted to face palm at her friends' antiticts in front of the Prince, but Aurora knew that Diavolo was amused. She liked him from the very first day. 

“Though your company tonight has been lovely - no. There are other matters that I wish to discuss with you both about human world traditions.” Diavolo said to them. Aurora raised an eyebrow at him as Lucifer spoke up from next to Sera.

“The student council wishes to incorporate some human world traditions and holidays into our calendar, in an effort to better improve the bond between worlds.” Lucifer said plainly, about to drone on some more before Diavolo cut him off. 

“Yes - there is one coming up in a couple of weeks. Barbatos, what did you say it was? The one where they dress up and get drunk?” Diavolo asked. 

“Halloween!” Aurora said excitedly before Barbatos had a chance to speak up. Diavolo’s face lit up seeing her excitement and Sera let out a laugh seeing her friend get passionate and excited. “Halloween is my favorite! On the 31st of October, everybody dresses up in whatever costume they choose. Kids go out with their parents to get candy from neighbors, and adults have parties.”

“I assume costume parties? With lots of alcohol?” Diavolo asked, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Lucifer rolled his eyes as he watched Sera’s widen at the thought. She had a feeling she knew where this was going - she didn’t know what to do. She had never been to a Halloween Party before, they didn’t have them in the nunnery.

“Oh. Yeah.” Aurora said with a smile. “I’d throw one every year with all my friends! It’s an all night ordeal - there’s no place that parties like Boston.” she added. It was true - Aurora was from Boston and ever since she was allowed to party in college, she would go out and be out all night on Halloween with her friends. They’d get wasted on the MBTA underground and stumble their way through Quincy Market before eventually finding their way home. 

“Now _that_ sounds like a lot of fun. What about you, Seraphina? Have you ever been to one?” Diavolo asked, amused. 

“No, we didn’t have those. I’ve heard about them though. Sounds fun.” she said, not missing the way Aurora’s eyes lit up at the thought of breaking her Halloween-virginity. 

“Well then, that settles it. On October 31st, we will have a RAD Halloween Party. Also... it just so happens to be my birthday that day too! I usually throw a party during that time. We celebrate the day before, the day of, and the day after. It's a three day event. So, Aurora - I’d like you to help Asmodeous plan the party, he is in charge of events for the student council. I’m sure whatever you come up with, it will be amazing.” Diavolo said to them. Aurora smiled at him and then beamed to her friend.

“Ohh how perfect! This year’s Halloween Moon was set to be a Full Moon _and_ a Blue Moon - it will be extra moody! Oh, a masquerade would be fun too. Everyone in costumes and masks and of course, we will add the touches for your birthday too…”

“Sounds wonderful - remember to pitch this all to Asmodeus.” Diavolo said to Aurora. She nodded in response and made mental notes to immediately talk to Asmo when she got home. 

This was going to be fun.


	5. All 'riled up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> It's our favorite time of the year!!
> 
> O-C-T-O-B-E-R!!!
> 
> We are working hard to get these chapters out for you guys to read. Unfortunately, a lot has been going on in our lives that we have had to take care of, but we are getting there and everything is on schedule for this month!

**Aurora**

To say that Aurora was excited was an understatement. Halloween was her favorite holiday and she absolutely always went over the top when it came to parties. She would party all night with her friends in the human world and get unbelievably wasted, it was a miracle she would live to see the next day. She rambled Sera’s ear off the whole way home about ideas and spat out ideas for their costumes a mile a minute - because of course they had to match. 

“Go to the family room - I am going to call my brothers for a family meeting. To announce Diavolo's birthday and the ball.” Lucifer said, walking away from the pair and leaving them in the dust. 

“Leave it to him to bring things down.” Aurora muttered under her breath as the two walked to the family room. Mammon and Satan were waiting there for them to return from the dinner. Aurora felt Mammon’s gaze on her as she entered the room, opting to sit next to him on the couch in the empty space while Sera took the opposite seat with Satan.

“Hey human, what’re those?” Mammon asked, going for the container Barbatos handed her. Aurora smacked his hands away, earning a hiss and a glare from the demon. “Hey!” a pout formed on Mammon’s face and Aurora rolled her eyes. 

“They’re for Beel - don’t touch!” she scolded. Aurora heard Satan start to chuckle from the opposite couch next to Sera.

“I wasn’t gonna touch them - I just wanted to know what they were!” he fought back to her. 

“Ooh, my treats!” Beel happily said, coming up to Aurora and planting himself on the ground at her feet after taking the container. Belphie followed him and sat next to his twin. “Thank you Aurora!” he dug in without waiting for a response. 

“Don’t thank me, thank Barbatos.” she said back to him, ruffling his hair a bit. Aurora had taken to liking the Avatar of Gluttony, finding he was easy to talk to and nice to snuggle against in the library. On more than one occasion Aurora has fallen asleep in the library and found herself back in her room with a note from Beel that he brought her there. 

“Hey - watch it Beel! Ya gonna make a mess!” Mammon hollered.

“Aurora, Belphie and I were going to watch a movie tonight. He always falls asleep though, do you wanna stay up with me?” Beel asked her, ignoring his older brother. 

“You pick boring movies. Not my fault.” Belphie muttered, sneaking one of the cakes from Beel’s lap. 

“I’d love to!” Aurora said happily. Beel smiled back at her just as Lucifer entered the room, Leviathan and Asmo right behind him. 

“Good, now that you’re all here I wanted to announce that the Student Council at RAD is going to be in charge of Diavolo's birthday this year. He wants the girls involved to bring real human traditions from Halloween. Although, I don't believe ours really differ much from the human realms'. As usual, Asmo is in charge of planning it with the help of Aurora, by orders of Diavolo.” Lucifer said. Aurora heard Asmo gasp in happiness and Levi’s face lit up at the thought of a costume party.

“Remember this year is also a Blue Moon.” Lucifer continued and the room went quiet. “You all know what that means.”

“Hell ya - costumes and alcohol at the dime of Diavolo!” Mammon cheered, earning a glare from Lucifer. Aurora laughed out loud as Mammon shrunk into himself under his brother's gaze. 

“Oooh Aurora - this is going to be great! The ideas we can have…. We need to start planning immediately!” Asmo said, running up to her. 

“She has plans with me and Belphie tonight.” Beel said from her feet. Asmo wiggled his eyebrows as she slapped his arm. “I’m going to make popcorn with Belphie. Come to our room whenever you want.” Beel said, standing up with a smile as his twin silently followed. Aurora was able to sneak away from Asmo for long enough to get to her room and change out of the dress she had worn to dinner. She opted for a pair of shorts and a tank top - she’d steal one of his blankets if she got cold. 

“So, plans with Beel?” Aurora let out a small yelp as she saw Seraphina standing in the doorway of their shared bathroom. The dark haired girl had an eyebrow raised as Aurora caught her breath. 

“Yeah - he invited me to watch a movie with him and Belphie.” Aurora responded. Sera looked at her like she fully didn’t believe her, or that something else was bound to happen.

“So just you want Beel then - because let’s face it, Belphie will fall asleep in the first 10 minutes.” Sera said to her friend. Aurora shrugged her shoulders as she got a pair of slippers on. “Just… be careful.” 

“I will. Don’t worry - I trust Beel.” Aurora said back to her friend from her door, grabbing her D.D.D and waving to Sera before she left and headed to Beel’s room. She could smell freshly popped popcorn from the hallway leading to their room as she gently knocked on their door. A sleepy looking Belphie smiled softly.

“You better come in and get some popcorn before Beel eats it all.” Belphie said with a small laugh. Aurora giggled as she ran up to the Avatar of Gluttony and sat herself next to him, taking the bowl from his lap as she sat herself next to him on his bed. 

“I want some too - what are we watching?” Aurora asked, putting a fistful of popcorn in her mouth and earning a laugh from Beel next to her, who stole the bowl back. 

“Some shitty horror movie Beel picked.” Belphie said with a yawn already, pressing play for the movie and turning the lights out. Aurora’s heart rate increased - she didn’t like horror at _all_ \- which was ironic considering she was literally living in Devildom for a year. Beel had noticed because he comfortingly put an arm around her shoulders and tugged her towards him, putting a blanket around the two of them. 

“It’s okay, it’s not really scary at all.” Beel whispered to her. Aurora gave him a nod as she turned to look at the screen, feeling protected and comforted under the blanket with Beel. As Sera guessed, Belphie was asleep within 10 minutes, softly snoring from his bed and it was just Aurora and Beel paying attention to the movie. There was a jumpscare which scared Aurora, making her squeal and jump into Beel who laughed behind her. 

“Quiet!” she said to him weakly as his arms went back around her soothingly. Beel enjoyed seeing this side of her - Aurora was normally confident and strong, telling off the brothers whenever they deserved it and putting up with Mammon. It was nice to see that she had a softer side too, a side that she didn’t like to show to people. It attracted him to her. Another scene came up that Aurora wasn’t sure about and she hid her face in his chest, the both of their stomachs fluttering at the sensation. 

“Just turn around to look at me if you don’t like it, Aurora.” he suggested quietly. Aurora figured it was worth a shot as she sat up and turned to face Beel, eyes fixated on her rather than the movie. 

“Freaking pathetic… I’m living with demons and I can’t handle a horror movie…” she said bashfully to him. What the hell was with her? Aurora knew what was wrong - the feeling in her stomach was all she needed to know and the look that Beel was giving her just made it worse. She was feeling a pull between them but she was too scared to act on it. She was crushing on Mammon and now she had the urge to lean up and kiss his younger brother - Asmo had told her that demons were polygamous creatures that often did enjoy more than one partner, but it still freaked her out that she was feeling these feelings. 

“You tried your hardest.” Beel said to her comfortingly. There was a different kind of hunger in his eyes Aurora noticed as he decided to be the one to say fuck it as Beel leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. At first, Aurora was too shocked to reciprocate but as his lips kept moving against hers, she kissed back. 

His hands moved around her back and dragged her body closer to his as his tongue danced along her bottom lip, forcefully parting her lips. Aurora gained more confidence in herself quickly as a small whine escaped her lips during the brief second they parted for breath before Beel kissed her just as hungrily again. Aurora’s hands ran up his chest, feeling him through his shirt as Beel’s hands went up her ribcage under her shirt, stopping just below her chest. 

Taking his lips off her mouth and moving them to her neck, Beel began to gently suck and bite on Aurora’s soft skin that had her biting her lip holding back a moan. Heat was beginning to consume her body as Beel’s hands cupped her breasts, Aurora’s nails digging into his chest. The movie was long over by now but Beel didn’t have any intentions of stopping as his hands travelled further down south to bump into the hem of her shorts. Aurora could feel that Beel was achingly hard below her and moved her hand down to his waistline to help give him some relief just as he was going to help her out as well. She ground her hips into his, the both of them letting moans fall from their lips a little too loudly. 

“Is it done already?” Belphie asked, clearly not seeing his twin and Aurora on top of each other. Aurora jumped off Beel as he took his lips off her neck, laying down to try to pretend like she was asleep. “Wait - did she fall asleep too?” Belphie asked. 

“Yeah.” Beel said, laying down behind Aurora and wrapping an arm around her. She was thankful that Beel played along. After a few minutes of silence, she heard Belphie fall back asleep as Beel’s lips pressed against her temple before he fell asleep behind her too. Aurora carefully wiggled out of his grasp, grabbing her D.D.D and leaving the room, face red and hair a mess. She ran back to her room and locked the door, thankful when she saw the light on in Sera’s room still. Of course it would still be on - it was only midnight and Sera hardly slept. 

“... Sera?” Aurora asked weakly. She heard Sera tell her to come in and saw her sitting on her bed, curled up with a book. “I - uh - Beel and I almost - I don’t know - ” she stammered. Sera jumped up and went over to her friend, bringing her to the bed and sitting her down, tucking the blankets around her. 

“I’ll call Asmo.” her friend said, reaching for her D.D.D. Aurora brought her knees to her chest and watched as Sera texted the Avatar of Lust. Within minutes there was a knock on the door and Asmo opened it without waiting for a response, eyes darting to Aurora curled into herself on Sera’s bed. “I’ve never seen her like this…” Sera whispered. 

“Oh baby, tell Asmo what happened.” he said, Asmo sitting next to her as Sera sat on her opposite side. Face flushed, she looked up at her friends slowly and began to explain what had happened. How she had snuggled him all night, how he helped her be less scared, and how they made out and _almost_ went nearly all the way.

“.... fucking Belphagor.” Sera muttered. Aurora and Asmo both looked at her in shock. “What?”

“Oh my - who are you and what have you done with our sweet Seraphina?! But yes, I agree - as much as you think you’re dying, you’re not. You're just horny - I can smell it on you honey.” Asmo said to her. Aurora’s face turned red once more as Sera laughed from next to her. Ignoring the fact that Asmo said he could smell her arousal, she tried to continue. 

“Asmo - I literally _left him_ in his bed alone. How am I supposed to see him?” Aurora did feel guilty for leaving the demon, but she didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t ready for that yet with any of them - especially since her emotions were all over the place. 

“Well luckily for you, we have a lot of planning to do. But don’t worry honey, you’ll get satisfaction soon enough.” Asmo said to her. Aurora nodded as she leaned back in Sera’s bed, her two friends still comforting her as she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

**Seraphina**

Surprisingly Lucifer didn’t make a big deal with everyone sitting in the family room and speaking amongst one another as he spoke. Very unlike Lucifer actually. Sera could tell that he was over it all and probably more tired than anything. Surely, he was glad he didn’t have to deal with all the details for this Diavolo's birthday and Halloween event. Her eyes remained glued to him as he spoke though and within ten minutes he was done with his spiel. 

Satan sighed right next to her, “well this is gonna be interesting.”

Sera turned to him, still confused about a few things. He got up and motioned for her to stand with him. She got up and walked out into the hall with him as they took their time heading to their respective rooms. 

“So what is so special about this year for you guys, besides Lord Diavolo's birthday?” Sera asked. “I remember Lord Diavolo talking about a Blue Moon. I already know what a full moon is though.”

She looked over at Satan as he chuckled with amusement at her question. 

“To be frank, the Blue Moon only really happens around every nineteen years or so. A lot of mating rituals happen during this time. Other than that it's the same thing every year: Diavolo's three day birthday party.”

“I-I’m s-sorry what?!” Sera stood in place and stared at Satan as he kept walking a little bit ahead of her. He stopped and turned around. A burst of laughter went through the hall.

“Why are you so surprised, Sera?” 

She was a bit pink by now just by trying to comprehend what exactly could happen during that night. That Halloween night at Diavolo's birthday in Devildom surrounded by demons, werewolves, fae, witches, sorcerers, vampires. All the ghosts and ghouls were definitely going out that night!

“Mating rituals happen during that time because it seems as though much of everyone, meaning us supernatural and celestial beings or whatever you humans may refer to us as, are at their peak arousal because of this Blue Moon. Of course, we have heats, but this is a bit more ritualistic. Many take this as an opportunity to make blood pacts too. ” He paused and ran his hand through his hair and sighed. 

“That means you won’t be leaving my sight, Seraphina Van Helsing.” Satan’s eyes bore into her as he said it. He wasn’t joking around this time. He sounded a bit overprotective at this point, but with that he walked up to her and closed more than enough distance between them.

She could feel her heart start to race as she looked into his green eyes. Sera thought she must have felt his breath blow onto her lips. He looked away from her as he ghosted his hand down the side of her face. Then he grabbed her chin and closed the distance between them. Sera braced herself and squeezed her eyes shut, but she was fooled as he went to whisper in her ear. 

“There’s no doubt that other demons or whoever else is gonna want to mate with you then eat you or just eat you. Just warning you now.”

Her heart thudded in her chest. He looked back at her, his hand now resting on her shoulder. He smirked at her and looked at her for another few minutes then he turned and started walking again with Sera following suit and joining his side. She didn’t know what else to say that night, but she knew that something was going to happen during the ball. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go harass us on Twitter!
> 
> www.twitter.com/animealyssa  
> www.twitter.com/alohanozomi
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated!  
> Be sure to check out some of our other works. It is KINK-tober, after all! =D


	6. All Hallows Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo October!!! (I probably said this before in the last chapter haha!)
> 
> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy Sera's latest chapter. Thank you for everyone waiting so patiently with us and watching our girls suffer in endless horniness! Next chapter started our smut within the fic! I promise =)

**Seraphina**

The month of September soon came to an end and it was finally October. The air in the Devildom still stayed warm and Sera was starting to miss the cooler weather and seasonal fall changes that happened in New York. It also didn’t help that Satan and the brothers would ask her and Aurora about what the weather was like this time of year in the human realm. Satan would talk to her about how he wanted to visit during this time of the year just to experience it for himself. Sometimes him and Sera would be like a couple of kids, look at books, and go on the internet to see pictures. Sera would bring up different places around the world to show him what that area looked like, especially New York. 

She still didn’t hesitate to wear jeans, the short, black boots that had a thick heel, and cardigans. They were clothes that she, Asmo, and Aurora had picked out for her during their shopping trip. They were pretty comfortable clothes too! A lot more comfortable than some of the professional looking clothes she normally would wear. Most likely because of the material in the clothes. Today she was feeling a bit… fun. Her forest green long sleeve was tucked into her high-waisted jeans, belt included. It was a v-cut and showed a bit of her chest. These types of clothes she never would have worn back in the human realm, but lately, she had been feeling pretty good about her decisions to wear things out of her comfort zone. You only live once, right?

It was another work-filled weekend. Preparations were being made for the ball and RAD was being decorated by all students from all different levels of education. This also included the student council and Lord Diavolo himself. When the announcement at the academy was made for the Halloween festivities every student became really excited and hyped up the ball way more than the council had anticipated. At least for this year because, let’s face it, everyone knew what the blue moon meant. Everyone has their own ceremonies and traditions that they would follow during this time. It was actually really interesting for Sera to watch as she was not used to this kind of thing. 

Asmodeus and Aurora were in charge of the ball. They had gotten together and came up with a plan for what they would call it, a theme, color schemes, the whole nine yards. Afterwards, they had written everything out and submitted it to the rest of the student council for any recommendations. Of course, Levi and Belphie wanted nothing to do with it, but Beel wanted to add his ideas in for food. Though he wouldn’t be in charge of the cooking. In the Devildom, on Halloween, it is tradition for every student, or group of students, to make a dish for this ball if they wanted to attend because some students wouldn’t go anyways as per their own traditions. 

Everyone on the council, including the two girls, agreed upon everything that Asmo and Aurora had thought of. Now to start on everything else to get it all ready for the last day of October. The name of the ball: Blue Moon Ball. Simple with a pleasing and interesting ring to the ears, at least that’s what Sera had thought. Costumes were another matter altogether. Lucifer had explained that normally everyone would wear what was tradition in families. Meaning witches, warlocks and sorcerers would wear a more flamboyant or dark get-up. Vampires came in their gothic, Victorian wear. Demons would be in their demon form, the werewolves and fae would usually do the same. Only difference is that this was also a masquerade too. If your face didn’t change like a werewolf’s did then you should wear one. 

Then again, you weren’t forced to either, but everyone normally did because it was fun! That meant that only the humans were really the ones that dressed up. Sounds about right. Sera sighed at Lucifer and she heard him chuckle a bit. 

“Sounds like you have a full day of shopping again with Asmodeus and Aurora, I presume?” He asked. This was one of those moments where Sera didn’t know if he was going to laugh and make fun of her or be some-what nice. 

“Well, yes, but I believe Aurora already has a plan for us in place on what we are going to wear. I’ve started to realize that I should just leave these things up to her. With something like this, it’s her way or the highway.” She smirked a bit talking about her best friend and knowing all too well how she’d already be. 

Lucifer hummed while continuing his morning coffee in the dining hall with her, “I should expect you in either red or black then? Or perhaps both?”

“Ah, Lucifer, you have been observant as of late when it comes to me. I’m curious as to why?” Sera asked with a smirk on her face as she turned to face him. Her usual seat in the dining hall was next to him on his left side. He placed his cup down with a smug look. He was going to do his teasing again. Whether or not it was playful or he was annoyed, Sera never knew. She knew he still didn’t fully trust her nor Aurora because of their family histories. He didn’t even have to explain that part. She always knew it. 

“It’s just so touching, Seraphina, that you would want to dress very much like myself.” His smug look continued and his hand on his chest sat there as he spoke. _Fuckin prideful asshole._

“Tch.” That was all Sera would say as she finished her coffee and headed back to the kitchen to clean it and place it back in the cupboard. As she walked into the kitchen and back out to leave the dining hall, she would feel as if Lucifer stole glances at her. Her heart raced at the thought, but she couldn’t place as to why she felt that way. Yes, she would admit that he was attrac-

_No!! No way!_ She thought as she walked off to the library to meet up with Satan. That small thought was something that she would push out of her mind for now, and worry about it later. When she got to the library, she found not only Satan, but Aurora, Mammon and Beel. Mammon was pouting at Beel out of the corner of his eye as Aurora sat across the couch with her legs across the Avatar of Greed’s lap.

“Sera! I have an idea for what we can wear - let's match the boys and be demons!” She said excitedly. Everyone in the room looked at Aurora with dumbfounded looks as she spoke to Sera. Satan, Mammon, and Beel all looked at one another and then at Sera to see what she would say next. 

“Wait, wait.. Wait…” Sera said, putting her hands up. Aurora’s excitement was a lot to handle sometimes and it nearly exhausted her. “You want us to dress like demons for the ball?” Sera saw some of the irony in that statement but also got a little nervous upon the reactions of some of the boys - namely _Lucifer_. 

“Why not?! It will be fun - we can get horns and wings and everything. I’m definitely wearing a gold dress, and I know you’ll wear your red and black. It suits you the best and you are going to look _stunning_!” She explained while talking with her hands. Sera didn’t miss the way Mammon perked up hearing Aurora say she was going to be wearing a gold dress - his color. He was shamelessly into her but his pride was nearly as big as Lucifer’s. 

“Why gold?” Mammon asked Aurora. Sera let out a snort that Satan picked up on, but thankfully no one else did. “Oh wait! It’s because my human wants to look just like me right?” Everyone rolled their eyes at him. Sera pinched the bridge of her nose. Bringing the boys with them would be a disaster, and Sera knew it. Even Asmo would go overboard and Sera didn’t want to deal with that. 

“Yeah we’re not letting any of them go shopping with us this time. Just me and you Aurora.” Sera said to her. Aurora nodded in agreement happily, Mammon still going on to her about how she was going to be ‘just like her demon’ and how ‘his human wants to be like him’. 

“It is pretty endearing though ladies. We are flattered.” Satan said, piping up from his spot. He gave a very rare, devilish grin. Something you would never see on his face, but Sera knew he was being sarcastic. She gave him the straight face look she normally gave when he would get sarcastic. He winked back at her and she sighed. He won that war this time. 

Sera took initiative and got up from out of her seat and stood in front of Aurora. She held out her hand to her friend, “Well if it’s demon costumes you want, then demon costumes it is. Let’s get going so we can get back before dinner. I believe Levi and I are cooking tonight.” Aurora was up and running out the door with Seraphina’s wrist in her hand before she could bid goodbye to any of the boys. 

This was going to be an adventure. 

* * *

It had been two hours since they left and neither could find something that they actually liked. Sure, finding the wings and the horns was not an issue - but the dresses were a whole different story. Sera found out that Aurora had this vision in her head for what she wanted to be in and she was not going to stop until she found it. Sera had found a few dresses that she liked, but nothing really screamed to her. Currently she did have one on her arm that seemed like it could have potential, and she wanted to try it on but she was currently trying to help ease Aurora’s mind. 

“Ugh, this is hopeless! I’m never gonna find what I want.” Aurora said, slightly pouting and stressing. She had been off the wall all afternoon, nearly exhausting Sera and now starting to exhaust herself. The brunette sighed, starting to look defeated. Sera felt bad for her now, she was so excited and now she was starting to feel down. “I’m sorry I’m dragging you around the store so much. I just _really_ want to find something close to what I’m imagining.”

“It’s okay, Aurora. I’m sure we’ll find something close soon.” Sera told her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. Aurora smiled up at her, wrapping an arm around Sera’s middle. 

“Thanks. I just wish I didn’t get so invested in one thing. You know, I have A.D.D.” Aurora said to Sera, going over to another dress to look at it. _That explains everything!_ Sera thought. “I used to take meds for it, but now that I’m here, I obviously can’t get them. It’s been an adjustment.” 

“Maybe you could talk to Diavolo or Lucifer about helping you with that?” Sera asked, mentally making a note to maybe bring it up to one of them or even Satan to see if she could help her friend, as a dress caught her eye that would be perfect for Aurora. “Try this on.” she said to her friend, handing her the dress. Aurora’s eyes lit up as she walked into the fitting room, Sera going into her own. It was an off the shoulders block dress, black glitter that cascaded down into red. Yes, this was it. This was the dress she would wear. She walked out of the room and looked at herself in the mirror - almost a completely different person. 

“Sera! You have such good taste!” Aurora nearly shrieked from inside the room, bouncing out happily. Aurora’s dress was quite the stunner as well - it shaped her perfectly. It was sheer black down the train, with gold accents and glitter up and down the material with a slip in the train for her leg to poke out of. Underneath there was a gold bodysuit that glittered and the top of the material hung strapless on her chest. There was one thing Sera noticed though - the long scar running up the middle of her chest. Did she always have that? “Oh - this is my scar. When I was little, I had to have surgery on my heart and I got left with this. It’s not terrible, really.” Aurora flushed red a little as she walked up next to her friend, comparing the two of them. 

“You look awesome!” Sera said to her with a smile. 

“Correction - we look awesome. Oh we are so gonna get some Blue Moon action in these babies!” Aurora said with a laugh. It was Sera’s turn to turn red at the implications. 

“I don’t know about that - I’m not exactly _experienced_ , like you. For obvious reasons.” Sera said to her friend. Growing up in a nunnery, of course she would have been kicked out or locked up for sinning if she had even thought about having sex with someone. 

“A virgin?! Oh man - Sera this is the perfect time! And it’s not like you don’t have a hoard of demons pining over you anyway. It will come down to just needing to pick which one.” Aurora said with a shrug, taking pictures of the two of them in their dresses to show Asmo later - or just for herself. Sera couldn’t quite tell which. 

“Oh yeah? What about you, miss ‘make out with Beel in the halls but lay on Mammon’?” Sera asked her, trying to direct the attention off of herself. Aurora’s face reddened as she avoided the question, saying that they needed to pay for their dresses and leave so she could go home and cook with Levi. Sera didn’t miss the way she avoided the question of course, but listened to the girl as it turned out she was right. 

She’d have to try Aurora again later on that front, and as they walked back to the House of Lamentation, Sera couldn’t get the thought of maybe losing her virginity on Halloween out of her mind. 

* * *

As per usual, dinner was ready on time and thank goodness that Levi didn’t make much of a fuss about leaving his games to cook with Sera tonight. He did talk endlessly about gaming and anime during the time they spent cooking, but she didn’t mind at all. She was actually rather curious about games and anime because she actually never really got to see or do any of it where she was raised. 

Everyone sat in their usual places in the dining hall. Except there was a special guest tonight: Lord Diavolo. He sat at the head of the table opposite of Lucifer. Apparently, there were some last minute things that he and Lucifer had to take care of for the Blue Moon Ball and just for the academy in general. What was really odd tonight though, was that Lord Diavolo had asked Sera to accompany him and Lucifer to Lucifer’s office. She sat there shocked, like the rest of the table, and nodded her head quietly. She saw Lucifer from the corner of her peripheral vision, looking at her. 

She casually looked up at him from her seat, as her usual spot at this table was next to him. He stared right into her eyes and she was thankful that the rest of the table babbled on to not really notice much for what was going on between them. She started to feel a twinge of pain or an aching inside her chest. She didn’t know what exactly for, but she felt the urge to reach out and touch him. She removed her hand from her lap and onto the table. She was gonna go for it. Why? She really had no idea, but she was drawn to the thought. 

It was then they heard someone clearing their throat from across the room. It was Diavolo. They both snapped their eyes over to him. He gave the two of them one of his flashy smiles and asked if Lucifer was ready to head to his study. He nodded and got up from his seat, pushed in his chair, then held his hand out to Sera to help her from where she sat. She slowly took his hand. This was the first time she had ever touched him. She could feel the heat of his hand radiating from underneath his leather gloves. She felt the urge to squeeze his hand and hold onto it. 

_God forgive me for these thoughts!_ She prayed. 

He had let go of her hand to push in her chair for her and the both of them followed Diavolo out of the dining hall. The two demons spoke amongst each other the whole way there and Sera followed behind, quiet in her own thoughts as she stared at them. How beautiful they both were. It had to be a sin to look and sound so good. But, she assumed that's why they were demons. Their goals, she was taught, to look, sound, and smell tempting… especially Lucifer.

They reached Lucifer’s study and Lord Diavolo had held the door open for her to enter after Lucifer did. She jumped a bit when he placed a ghosting hand on the middle of her lower back as to direct her to her seat. One thing was for sure, he was a fine gentleman. 

“It feels like it has been a long while since I had last seen you, Seraphina!” Lord Diavolo beamed, another flashy grin on his face. “How are things here for you? I have heard that you and Aurora are getting along just fine. Well, more like best friends from what I have seen.”

“Oh! Yes, we are. The first couple of nights were a bit awkward, but we get along really well. Wherever one of us is, the other is not far behind.” She giggled a bit and was met with the response of Lord Diavolo’s light-hearted chuckle. 

“Lord Diavolo, how are the preparations going for the ball? I haven’t really seen much of what your castle looks like now since I was last there. This is actually my first real Halloween so I’m pretty excited.”

He looked at her, stunned. “You first Halloween? I thought every human-”

“She grew up in the nunnery, remember? Most churches frown upon the idea of Halloween.” Lucifer interjected. 

“Ah yes! I apologize, I forgot. Well, my castle is overflowing with the colors blue and black this year. I assume Asmodeus and Aurora thought it best to really get things going so as to not do it all at the last minute. You do understand the ways of how a blue moon works for us demons and beings, right?”

This was the moment that Sera’s heart started to race and her thoughts about possibly losing her virtue to someone at the ball. She couldn’t speak and so she nodded instead and smiled slightly. 

“With her and Satan around each other so much I am sure he must have told her how these things work.” Lucifer said as he leaned his face on his hand, elbow propped on his desk. Another thing Sera had never seen Lucifer do. He looked so casual and calm while behind closed doors and in front of Lord Diavolo. They were friends after all though. 

Lord Diavolo looked back at Sera again from Lucifer and spoke up once more, “Seraphina. I would like it if you would just call me Diavolo. At least behind closed doors or when we are not around anyone. I forgot to mention that.” He laughed again. 

“Only if you call me Sera,” She said with a smile. The sensation that someone was staring at her came back again. She knew exactly who it was, but had decided to ignore it this time and let him simmer in whatever it was that was bothering him. 

“I would also like it if you would let me have some of your time at the ball too... Let it be considered my birthday gift?”

“Diavolo!” Lucifer said while snapping up from his hand. 

Diavolo held up his hand to let his friend know that he would not hear of any of it. Sera always heard about how Lucifer was really big on telling people to “not disappoint Diavolo” or about Diavolo being around certain people or doing certain things because it would ruin his reputation. This was one of those moments. She was also someone who didn’t break rules often, this Lucifer had liked about her a lot. She was hesitant to really give an answer and looked over at Lucifer for his approval. Why did she do this too, who really knows?

It felt like she would be disappointing Lucifer more if she told Diavolo yes and she would suffer his stern looks and he would go about talking to her later about the dos and don’ts with the prince. Something else stirred inside her though… Oh, how she does love to make the Morningstar squirm though. It’s only fair because he normally does the same thing. This was their relationship. Endless teasing and taunting. The stirring of Diavolo made Sera jump a bit in her seat as she watched him walk closer to her. 

She went to get up, but he placed one of his large hands in the middle of her chest to keep her seated. The palms of her hands sweat as she watched Diavolo go down on one knee with one of her hands in his, another hand on his chest. This was the most princely thing she had ever seen him do. He looked up at her and said, “Seraphina Van Helsing, will you accompany me for my birthday and for the ball?”

Somewhere in the room, Sera heard something snap.

 _Sounds like Lucifer broke something._ She thought. She smiled politely at the prince and agreed to accompany him on the thirty-first of October. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Surprise! Sera is a virgin! Ok well maybe that was obvious? But, who is she gonna lose it all to? Find out on the next episode!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated!
> 
> Harass and follow us on twitter:  
> www.twitter.com/AlohaNozomi  
> www.twitter.com/animealyssa
> 
> be sure to check out Alyssa's Kinktober fics on her page and also my new smut filled series: "This one time in the Devildom..."


	7. Blue Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT AURORAS ABOUT TO GET FUCKED FUCKED FUCKED 
> 
> follow [me](https://twitter.com/animealyssa) & [des](https://twitter.com/AlohaNozomi) on twitter!!!

**Aurora**

Aurora woke with a jump on October 31st - it was officially the day of the Blue Moon Ball, also known as Diavolo's birthday. Her nerves were on edge, the perfectionist in her freaking out that everything needed to be perfect. It’s not like she didn’t know it wasn’t already - her and Asmo had spent all day the previous day at Lord Diavolo’s castle making sure that everything was in tip-top shape, exactly the way it needed to be - and it was. 

She hadn’t thought about what happened with Beel weeks ago, which was Asmo’s plan. She felt bad leaving him high and dry, and herself high and dry as well, but he hadn’t seemed bothered by it the few times that she had come across him. Though now they did find each other more often than not sneaking away at RAD during breaks to exchange kisses in the shadows until it was time to return. He made her feel special like that, which was ridiculous in her mind because of him being a demon. 

Now was not the time to think of that, though. She had to get ready for the day - something that was going to take her all day long, especially since she was also going to be helping Seraphina. They were going to get ready together, both of their demon costumes hanging in their shared bathroom waiting for them. Aurora finally rolled out of bed after checking her D.D.D. The time was currently 12:30 - she had slept in way later than she was supposed to. She reached into one of her drawers for a breakfast bar she stole from the kitchen for mornings like this and went into the bathroom, getting to work on herself. 

She started with a hot shower, washing her hair and face to get it going. She shaved all over, just in case, and got out of the shower. Throwing on a large t-shirt and shorts, she started on her hair first, blow drying it and then curling it, pinning the top layer back and out of her face. That alone had taken an hour and half, now 2:00 - she and Asmo had to be there by 7 to check everything. 

“Your hair looks pretty, Aurora.” Seraphina said, walking into the bathroom. Aurora smiled at her friend, who started to get herself ready for the dance. 

“Thanks Sera. Excited?” she asked her, taking a moment to breathe before going into her make up drawer. She scrolled through her D.D.D quickly and saw a few messages from Asmo, Beel, and Mammon. Asmo was talking about how excited he was for the night, Beel hoped he could steal a dance later on and Mammon demanded that she eat with him so she wouldn’t be alone. 

“Yeah, I am interested to see how the night goes.” Sera said to her. Aurora let out a giggle as she looked to her friend. 

“Oh, with that Blue Moon making everything more sexual and what not? Yeah, me too. Mammon’s already freaking out that someone is going to eat me.” Aurora said, typing quick responses to her ‘suitors’ and placing the device back on the counter. “I’m sure Satan is too.” she added, eyeing her friend. Satan was hopelessly into Seraphina and she was the same, though no one would ever think so. It wasn’t like her and Beel where things were almost becoming painfully obvious - to almost everybody. 

“You have no idea.” Sera snorted, Aurora remembering all the past conversations the two have had about Satan being over protective of her during the event. Aurora felt bad for her because Mammon was being the same way. 

Mammon. Aurora’s little crush on him had just amplified over the past couple of weeks. He was jealous because she was spending so much time with Asmo planning the ball, and seeing someone actually be jealous and wanting her time made her heart flutter. Hence her promise to him to eat dinner with him tonight - and a dance if he actually asked her. 

There had been an almost moment between them a few weeks ago in the library, that Aurora hadn’t told anyone about. They were both trying to study, though Mammon wasn’t doing much of that at all, when he started prodding her with questions.

“So, ya been leavin’ class with Beel a lot lately.'' he had hummed, getting her attention. She looked up and he was looking at her with envy - written clear across his face. 

“Yeah, so? Beel’s my friend.” Aurora didn’t need to tell him that when they’d leave they would sneak away and make out between classes and breaks - he didn’t need to know that. 

“There ain’t nothin’ wrong with that! I’m just sayin’ - you’re spending lotta time with him! And Asmo!” Mammon said. She sighed, putting her books down and sitting up, inching closer to him. 

“Mammon, they’re my _friends_. Just like you.” She said to him, putting an arm on his shoulder. He slightly stiffened and she had missed it, when he averted his gaze and looked at the floor. 

“Yeah, but I’m your first, got it?” he mentioned quietly. Mammon wrapped his arms around her waist, as if to bring her in for a hug, but stopped once she was against him. “I’m your first.” he added again, looking down at her. Aurora saw his eyes sparkle gold and almost leaned her head up to kiss him - but Asmo had started calling for her from down the hall, causing the two to jump apart and turn red. Neither had spoken about the incident since and Mammon preferred to act like it never happened. 

With a sigh, Aurora put down her makeup, checking herself out in the mirror. She was completely done up - something she hadn’t done since she arrived in Devildom. Foundation and concealer were on and her eyebrows were perfect, she had done a smokey eye on her lids with gold glitter stamped across. She had done a small wing and mascara to complete the eye look. Her cheeks were perfectly tinted pink and her cheekbones were sparkling with highlighter. To complete the look, she had a deep pink lipstick on. All in all, she was a goddess. 

“You look good, Aurora. I don’t think you’ll get Mammon to leave you alone tonight.” Seraphina said, still working on herself. Of course, Aurora had told Seraphina and Asmo both what had almost happened between her and Mammon. Asmo of course knew right away, saying he could smell the tension and has been able to ever since. 

Aurora needed to fuck somebody tonight. It didn’t matter to her if it was Mammon, Beel, or fuck’s sake even Asmo, she needed to fuck someone. She was strung up, had enough of being left high and dry. It could be her hormones or it could be the Blue Moon, but damn it she was determined to fuck someone. Sera thought she was crazy for saying so, but her friend would never judge her.

It was time for Aurora to get into her dress, so she could attach the wings and horns to her look. Seraphina helped her with the dress, attaching the wings in the center of her back as Aurora worked on the horns. Aurora had bought a gold garter to attach to her thigh that was able to be seen through the slit of her dress, snaking it up her leg before stepping into her golden high heels. If she died and came back as a demon, she wanted to look like this. Everything was perfect - from her hair to her makeup, the garter to the necklace her father had gifted her long ago. 

“You look beautiful, Aurora. Really.” Seraphina said, her own horns now on her head as Aurora was now helping her with her wings. 

“Thanks, Sera. You do too. I’m sure we’ll finally get some action tonight, eh?” she said, giving her friend a playful elbow as she placed her gold mask over her face. Sera laughed at her. “Truthfully, I don’t know what to do. I am so into Mammon, but Beel is so sweet. Ugh, damn demons.” she muttered. Aurora’s D.D.D went off to signal it was almost time for her to go, a knock on her door signaling that Asmo was waiting for her. She bid Sera goodbye as she walked over to her door, leaving her D.D.D behind as she opened the door to her room to reveal Asmodeus in his demon form, Mammon behind him in his as well. 

“Holy shit!” Mammon blurted, no filter on him. His face flushed red seeing Aurora in the sexy and revealing dress, as hers did as well seeing his demon form. This was the first time she _had_ seen it and she cursed her hormones and the Blue Moon for making her stare at his half-naked form. “You look - like me - you…” Mammon trailed, trying to form a solid thought as Aurora attempted to do the same, but all she found herself being able to do was stare at his abs. _Fuck._

“Do you two need a moment?” Asmo asked them. Mammon mumbled something under his breath as he turned his gaze away from Aurora, Asmo sending a wink her way. “We need to get going - Mammon was _insistent_ on coming with us to protect you. You look absolutely delicious, so it was probably a good choice.” Asmo teased her, playfully licking the tip of her fingers, making Aurora giggle and Mammon freak out. 

“Hey! No eatin’ my human, ya hear me?” Mammon said as Aurora walked out of her room, shutting the door. He possessively put his arm through hers, keeping her close. His warmth lit her skin on fire as they walked out of the house together and into the night, the moon illuminating the sky. Mammon held his breath seeing the vision that was Aurora Constantine in the moonlight currently - she was absolutely beautiful and it took every ounce of restraint he had to not lean over and kiss her. 

“Oh, you and your greed. She will be fine!” Asmo said, walking ahead of the two of them. Mammon stared at her while they walked, Asmo chatting to Aurora casually. She knew what Asmo was doing - he was trying to get her mind off of the budding arousal in her body. But god _dammit_ Mammon looked hot as hell, sexy as fuck, the whole nine. He was toned to the gods, white marks defining every beautiful muscle on his body. She thanked god that neither of them could feel how fast her heart was beating in her chest as they walked, reaching the steps of the castle. 

The inside was completely decked out in Black and Blue decor for the event. Tablecloths and curtains were all shimmering in the light as drapes hung from the ceiling, almost none of the original gold of the Prince’s castle able to be seen. Food lined the wall for a mile - they had to take into account Beel’s appetite of course. Music was already playing and everything was perfect - guests from RAD already starting to arrive. 

“Alright, you two have fun now - but not too much fun! Aurora owes me a dance.” Asmo winked as he whisked himself away. 

“I’m starving. I neglected to eat all day long to get ready.” Aurora said to Mammon, inching closer to his side in slight anxiety. There were so many other people here, demons, vampires, monsters alike that were definitely going to try to take a bite at her. Mammon stiffened from next to her, but listened. 

“Why the hell did ya do that? Foolish human, come on, let’s go eat.” Mammon said, leading the two of them to the food. Once they got enough to satisfy their hunger, they found a table for two in the corner where they just sat and talked. “What’s that mark down ya chest?” Mammon said, noticing the scar that ran along her middle. Aurora’s fingers grazed the top of it as she looked down and then back at him. 

“My heart surgery scar. I had to get it done when I was little, because of complications when I was born.” she said to him, taking a sip of some Demonus. He leaned over and ran his finger tip across the top gently, feeling the beat of her heart through her chest. 

“What, you almost died or somethin’?” he asked curiously. Aurora let out a giggle that made his heart flutter, a smile creeping on his face. 

“Yeah, almost died. But unfortunately, they saved me and now you’re stuck with me for the year.” Aurora joked, drinking down some more Demonus. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Beel and Belphie had arrived, and Satan and Sera as well. Asmo was nowhere to be found and, surprise surprise, Lucifer was talking to Diavolo. 

“Y-yeah - unfortunately.” Mammon stuttered, taking a long gulp of his own Demonus. The two ate more in silence, their gazes set on each other, exchanging a few jokes between the two of them. “Aurora - ” Mammon started, but was cut off. 

“Aurora?” Levi asked her from the side. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled wider upon seeing her otaku friend out of his bedroom. She knew that he was nervous about coming - but Aurora had pleaded with him enough that he said he would make an appearance just for her. 

“You came!” she said happily, getting up to throw her arms around him. Levi stiffened as Mammon felt his body fill with jealousy. What did _Levi_ have that Mammon didn’t? Apparently, a bigger pair of balls, as Levi asked her the question that he wanted to. 

“Yeah - I was wondering - um - can we dance? Once?” the third-born stuttered out, tail twitching in anxiety. 

“Of course Levi!” With that, a jealous Mammon was left behind as Levi and Aurora took to the dance floor, dancing together in sync. “I’m proud of you, Levi.” the otaku blushed like crazy in front of her, out of the corner of her eye she could see Sera dancing between Beel and Belphie, having a good time. 

“Thanks. I only came cause you asked. And - and Asmo said your dress was pretty, so I needed to see.” Levi commented. Aurora let out a laugh as they danced together, joking around for a song or two before he surrendered her over to her next dancing partner - Lord Diavolo himself. 

“Are you having a good time?” he asked her, swaying the two of them in sync to the music. She felt eyes burning into the back of her head but ignored them as she danced with the Prince.

“Yes - everything came out so perfect. Happy Halloween, Diavolo.” she said back to him. A smile spread across his face, pleased.

“Thank you, Aurora. Well, it’s due to the hard work of you and Asmodeus. The two of you make quite a team.” Diavolo boomed to her. She hadn’t noticed before how attractive the prince was - but the Blue Moon assisted in that regard. He was easily the biggest demon here, his presence booming. His skin turned darker in his demon form and his hair was bright red, golden eyes sparkling down at her as they swayed together. 

Only one song lasted between Aurora and Diavolo. When he was done, he handed her off to Beel, who brought her close to him. Beel gave Aurora sweet compliments, soft pecks on her cheek as they swayed together. But all Aurora could think of was Mammon, who was sitting with Levi and Belphie, and still staring straight at her. She was undeniably attracted to Mammon right now, his demon form one of the hottest things she’s ever seen in her life. His legs were spread out as his golden eyes bore into her, sparkling and glowing with need. 

Her arousal came back to her - she needed to fuck someone soon, thanks to the Blue Moon and the Demonus in her system. She could fuck Beel - but no, that wouldn’t be fair to Beel. Mammon was on the mind, but she didn’t think that was realistic to happen - things were so confusing with the two of them. It wouldn’t be fair to Beel to have sex with him, but wanting his yonger brother. She let out a sigh as her forehead rested on Beel’s chest, before hearing someone interject.

“You’ve hogged her long enough, Beel. It’s my turn!” Asmo said, stealing Aurora away for his dance, finally. “My dear, you have it _so_ bad. You don’t know who you want more.” he said to her with a smirk. Asmodeus had been able to smell Aurora’s arousal all night - and the past few weeks, and truth be told it had been driving him _crazy_. His need to relieve you intensified every single day, because of course he was the Avatar of Lust. 

“It’s just… Beel is so sweet and nice, and Mammon is just - _fuck_ Asmo, look at him.” Aurora whined to him as they danced. Asmo’s hands landed on her hips as they swayed together, the demon sneakily pulling her closer to him. “It’s not fair to Beel…. I can’t do that to him.” she added sadly.

“Oh honey… let me take care of you tonight.” The Avatar of Lust finally proposed. She looked up to him and he had a glow of pink in his eyes, pupils dilated for her. Asmodeus was one of Aurora’s best friends in Devildom - she didn’t want to mess anything up with him. But at the same time, she needed someone and Asmo was all too willing to deliver, and he _would_ deliver. “Your lust is the only thing I can smell, Aurora. I’ve been smelling it for weeks, it’s driving me crazy… I need you, as much as you need _this_ .” he whispered to her ear, voice rumbling. This was a side of Asmo she had never seen before - his lustful side. She was entranced with him, staring into his eyes and she realized that he was right - she needed this. Aurora needed _him_. 

“Please…” she breathed out, eyes blown out wide as Asmo brought her flush to his body. Gently, he brought his lips down to meet hers. She felt the lust scorching through her body, body hot and on fire as their lips moved in tandem together. Aurora let out a whine as Asmo separated the two of them, a smirk playing on his face.

“Oh baby, it would be my pleasure.” he said to her. With that, Asmo rushed her out the door, away from everybody, and took her into his arms. Aurora let out a yelp as she closed her eyes against his chest, flying back to the House of Lamentation. He carried her all the way into his room, locking the door behind them before he locked his lips back onto hers. Asmo didn’t hold back - his hands went straight under her dress and to her ass, giving it a squeeze and a moan falling off of Aurora’s lips. “Oh, that little sound was delightful… give me more of it.” he said to her, lips moving down to her neck now as his free hand went to the zipper of her dress, bringing it down to get rid of the garment. 

Aurora shivered as the chilled air of his room hit her skin - she wasn’t wearing anything under the dress except for a thin pair of panties. Asmo let out a giggle on her neck as he scooped her up, placing her on his bed with her back to the mattress. She let out a breathy moan as Asmo kissed his way down her body, not letting any part of her go untouched as he reached her panties. 

“You smell so good…” Asmo breathed out, taking a moment to breathe her in before he stripped his own clothes off, and then went back to kiss the inside of her thighs. Aurora moaned out at the feeling of him being so close to her center, her aching wet center that was soaking with need. He promptly ripped the panties off her as his tongue delicately and barely licked up her slit, a moan falling from both of their mouths. “You taste just as good, baby.” he purred, fully dipping his tongue into her folds and lapping her up. 

“Asmo - _fuck_!” Aurora cried, hands pulling on his horns tightly as she moaned with every menstruation of Asmo’s tongue and lips on her most sensitive area. It was absolutely bliss, the feeling of arousal heightened being with Asmodeus. Her body was tingling and her vision was white, Aurora was barely able to control herself as she started thrusting her hips into Asmo’s tongue, earning a satisfied growl from the Avatar of Lust between her legs. “As-Asmo-o!” she whined out as his fingertips teased her entrance, and slowly started to dip two inside of her wet hole. 

“You’re _so_ wet, Aurora. So, so wet for _me._ ” Asmo breathed, breath hot against her folds as he dove back in, tongue working quickly and with more purpose. The pleasure started to boil inside her, whines and moans falling off her lips as an orgasm threatened to crash her body, ruining the moment. She didn’t want this to end - she felt like she was high, drunk on the lust that Asmo was providing her. “It’s okay, baby, you can come. Come all over my face, Aurora.” Asmo said. 

That was all it took for Aurora to scream, tipping over the edge as her body trembled, thighs clenching around Asmo’s head as she came. Her juices spilled out over his tongue and fingers as he stayed down there until she calmed down, taking one last slow swipe of his tongue up her middle before coming back up. Asmo used the slick on his fingers to coat his cock, slowly turning Aurora to her stomach, hovering over the back of her. 

“You did so good, Aurora… you’re so ready for me now…” he hummed to her, spreading her legs as he lined his long cock up with her entrance. Aurora let out a moan as his tip gently entered her hole, Asmo letting out a hiss. “You feel _so good_ , baby… so tight already.” he breathed, sinking the rest of his length inside of her, bottoming out. He stayed still for a few moments, leaning over to gently massage her nipples as she adjusted. Asmo was big, but not thick - but it had been a while since she had gotten some, so the wait was appreciated. But the need returned, and she wiggled her hips against him. 

“Asmo, please… please, fuck me!” she cried. Asmodeus pulled her up to his chest, angling her against him as his lips met the back of her neck. He thrust his hips against her ass once, a moan falling off Aurora’s lips. “ _Fuck_ I need more - _Asmo!_ ” she moaned out as he tugged on her nipples, thrusting into her again. 

“Oh baby, it would be my pleasure.” Asmo purred, sinking his teeth slightly into her as he began to pound into her from behind. Aurora let out a pleasured scream as he plowed into her, his cock hitting deeper and deeper inside of her at every thrust. He was hitting her g-spot, making her see stars as the only thing her brain was capable of doing was moaning his name as he fucked her the way she needed to be. “Oh _yes_ baby.” Asmo moaned as he felt her start to clench around his cock. He slid in and out of her with ease, slapping himself against her ass harder with every thrust. “You needed this so bad, didn’t you? _Fuck,_ you got so horny thinking of my brothers, making out with them - you just - _ugh_ \- feel - _ngh_ \- so good.” Asmo’s lust was practically drowning in him as he soaked up all of Aurora’s moans and cries, her arousal filling his nostrils as he started to growl, his most animalistic instincts coming forward in his pleasure. 

“More Asmo - I need more!” she whined to him, feeling the pleasure start to boil within her once more. With a growl and a moan, Asmo sunk his fingers down into her cunt, starting to play with her clit. The way she pulsed around him prompted him to keep going, a scream coming out of her mouth at the pleasure. 

“Keep making those noises, baby… _fuck_ …” Asmo purred in her ear, tugging down at her nipple harder and circling her clit faster. His thrusts were starting to become uneven, erratic, as he felt himself nearing his end. But Asmo was not going to let himself come undone without Aurora getting there first. She was almost there, he felt it. Her pants and moans were starting to become breathless as finally, Aurora felt herself just at the brink of release.

“Asmo - I’m gonna - _fuck_!” she yelled as with one last hard thrust, Asmo sent Aurora falling over the edge. She let out a cry of his name as he clenched down on his cock, white hot pleasure falling over her body as she came. Asmo let out a roar of her name as he spilled himself inside her convulsing cunt, allowing her to fall limp in his arms as he thrust himself into her to release everything he had to offer. When he was done, he laid the two of them down on his bed, panting for breath as Asmo snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. “Asmo…. Shit, why didn’t I come fuck you sooner?” 

“Beats me, honey. You know I’m always willing to help you out. Come on, let's take a bath.” with that, Asmo swept Aurora off her feet, making the human laugh as they bathed together, fucking some more, and then fell asleep next to each other. 


	8. When She Sinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIAVOLO!!!!!!
> 
> I apologize for not uploading my chapter sooner!! I hope you guys do enjoy this one and stay safe out there tonight. Make sure to watch for the blue moon too =D

**Seraphina:**

Satan walked with Sera, arm in arm. Surprisingly, Lucifer accompanied her on her other side, but said nothing the whole way. Everyone else from the house walked on ahead of them with Aurora, Asmo, and Mammon having left earlier than they had. She never really considered Devildom to be beautiful at night and tonight she was just noticing it. The moon was larger in the sky than it ever was in the human realm, illuminating the entire realm with light. Tonight it let off a bluish hue: the Blue Moon. She realized that things were starting to change within her. Perhaps she was getting too comfortable here with the daily routine or she was just learning to accept that humans and anything or anyone who was supernatural could really live this way. 

Maybe it was just something else altogether....

Her eyes looked over at Lucifer as she was left to her thoughts. The silence deafening between Satan and him both. She signed a bit because she knew exactly why they were both this way. It was a struggle at the House of Lamentation for the rest of the month right after Lord Diavolo had asked her to accompany him to the ball. At least the struggles were that of her dealing with Satan and Lucifer. The rest of the brothers couldn’t care less and were just happy for her. It was an honor to be in the presence of the prince, especially if he asked you himself. 

Orange pumpkins guided them up the path to the castle. They were cute and lit up from the inside. Sera smiled a little at the memory of carving some of them out with Beel and Belphie, then cooking the seeds for Beel to eat. From afar you could hear music coming from the inside of the castle. They headed up to the doors and were welcomed by the colors of white and blue everywhere. The first person Sera looked around for was Aurora. She was seated with Mammon, already having the dinner she promised to have with him. 

As usual, Lord Diavolo had made his speech and welcomed everyone to the castle for his birthday and the ball, then told everyone to enjoy themselves. When he was done, Sera saw him look around until he spotted them. She stood with Lucifer as Lord Diavolo made his way over to both of them. She could see a slight smile on Lucifer’s face as he and Lord Diavolo greeted each other. Then he beamed his grin at Sera to which Lucifer had then gone straight faced. 

“Good evening, Lord Diavolo, and happy birthday!” Sera said with a smile and a curtsey. 

“Oh, Sera, please you don’t have to flatter me with all that.” He said as he held out his arm to motion for her to take it. She walked with him and Lucifer accompanied them on her other side. As they walked, the three of them small talked about the festivities for the night. Sera even mentioned the heaviness in the air, to which, both Lucifer and Diavolo laughed at. 

“It is the blue moon, Seraphina. Best be on your watch!” Lucifer said with an evil, smart-assed grin. Clearly, he was once again teasing her. 

“And you best be on yours, Lucifer.” Sera said with a smile and a finger going across her throat. Diavolo beamed with laughter at her joke. The unamused frown on Lucifer’s face was  _ everything. _

Although she accompanied Lord Diavolo majority of the time, mostly during the time when they sat down to eat and drink. Sera was introduced to many other students and professors at the ball as her and Lord Diavolo walked around. Lucifer had already left them after dinner to join his brothers and make sure that they were not causing any harm to anything… or stealing anything for that matter. After that, Lord Diavolo had let her go to find the brothers and Aurora. She had promised him that she would be back after a short while to spend time with the others, he agreed. 

“Your last dance is mine, Sera.” He said with a soft smile and a kiss on the hand as he let her go wander off. As she made way through the crowd she saw Levi and Aurora laughing and dancing. She watched them for a bit smiling when two random people bumped into her playfully, dragging her onto the dance floor. It was Beel and Belphie. 

“Come on, Sera, Come dance with us!” Belphie exclaimed while grabbing her hand. Beel had the biggest grin on his face as he followed them. She laughed as they danced in a circle like children. Beel grabbed her one hand and swirled her around until she got so dizzy that she landed right into his chest. It was then that she saw Satan watching. He then smiled at her a bit as he noticed that she caught him looking. 

She turned back to the twins, “Satan is waiting for me, gentlemen.” They nodded their heads with Beel saying something to Belphie about being hungry again as she walked off. Sera broke into a bit of a happy trot as she walked over to Satan, who then laughed at her. 

“You haven’t even drank anything yet and you’re already acting like you have!” He said.

“Nope,” she said while grabbing at a drink that someone was walking around with on a silver platter. “But, now I am.” She sipped at the Demonus and smirked at him. He signed heavily, trying to control his emotions. He had to admit to himself that she looked beautiful with a pair of horns on her head and he had to remind himself that those were fake and to not be too harsh on her. Red really was her color too. It brought out her olive skin tone that she had. 

After three drinks they were dancing close together. Either it was really hot in there from all the bodies moving around or Sera had too much to drink. Her mind seemed to move a bit slower, but she wasn’t drunk like she was when they had gone to the bar around their first week at RAD. Perhaps, Satan had a bit too much too as he was showing teeth when he smiled down at her, teasing her on how she already had too much. 

“I am fine, Satan. I am enjoying myself. What about you?” She said as her arms now wove around his neck. He pulled her closer by the waist. 

“Of course I am enjoying myself!” He smirked while saying it in her ear. His lips then moved in to ghost the shell of her ear and down her neck where he nuzzled into her. She heard him breath in her scent and she gasped a bit at the sensation. An unfamiliar feeling between her legs growing as he did so. “Who wouldn’t enjoy… themselves… when they have… a beautiful… woman in their… arms...” he said in between the kisses on her neck and shoulders. 

Sera’s head leaned back as he continued his kissing antics to her body. She couldn’t help, but gasp his name and thanked God that nobody had really noticed, as many were doing almost the same thing. So, this is what happened during a blue moon. Satan grabbed her from behind her head and pulled her back up to look at him. As he did so, her eyes didn’t wind up staring back into his, but into a pair of red, gleaming ones from across the ballroom. 

Lucifer. 

Her stomach dropped. Her heart seemed to stop beating at that moment. Was he watching them the entire time and why did he look… angry? If he wanted to ask her to dance or whatnot he could just ask, right? It was then that she felt the need to go to him. Why? Why had she been feeling this way lately? She should not be feeling this way about the one who hated her most. 

Satan looked at her then back behind them to see what she had been staring at. He scowled at his eldest brother then looked back at Sera.

“Don’t worry about him,” he said. “He’s jealous and angry. I sense his wrath.” He then cupped Sera’s face and placed his forehead against hers. “If he wanted you that bad, then he could come fight me for you.”

Sera’s eyes widened as she looked at him and tried to comprehend what he had just said. He placed a kiss on the side of her cheek and then led them back to where they could have a few more drinks.

_ Yes. I need this.  _

There were a lot of things happening tonight. Hormones flying around here and there, Lucifer staring at her a lot more than usual tonight, Satan kissing on her. She needed to get tipsy again because Lucifer definitely killed her buzz then. The rest of that evening was spent with Satan, Mammon, and Beel. Belphie and Levi had already gone home, of course. Aurora and Asmo were last seen dancing and then walking out of the castle together. She pulled her D.D.D. out to text Aurora. No response.

Lord Diavolo was seen with Lucifer on the other side of the ballroom. Sera watched as he eyed her and started walking towards her with Lucifer at his side. It looked as though they were in a deep conversation and had ended it just as Lord Diavolo had stepped in front of her. Satan slowly let go of her hand and walked away with his brothers. She watched them go about their ways to enjoy the rest of the festivities. She looked back at the prince. 

The Demonus must really be taking a toll on her mind now. His body seemed more massive than it was before, his wings not helping because they just made him look bigger. He walked with a regal stride adorned with gold and black. He held his hand out to her as another song came on. This time the music was slow and resembled that of a dark waltz. 

“Ok… I don’t know how to dance like this.” Sera said to him.

He chuckled at her comment, “Don’t worry, just follow me.”

“Alright, just don’t let me fall.” she laughed.

He smiled and hummed at her all the while wrapping his arm a bit tighter around her waist and pulling her in a bit closer, their chests touching. Sera closed her eyes a bit and swayed with him. Dancing wasn’t so bad after all. As they danced, they talked about the evening and he did happen to mention seeing her and Satan dancing to which she blushed. Then he also mentioned seeing Lucifer simmer as it all went down. He laughed again, making remarks about how his friend is just too prideful. 

As the second dance started to end, Lord Diavolo took Sera’s hand and led her off the dance floor. The night would last well into the early morning hours, but not for them. He stopped mid-way to the doors to leave the ballroom when he turned to her.

“Would you like to stay here tonight, Seraphina?”

She looked at him not believing what he had just asked her. “Would that be appropriate though?... What about what Lu-”

“Nevermind him, Sera. He will be alright. I’m a big boy. I’m allowed to do things.” He smirked. 

“I want to show my appreciation for accompanying me to the ball tonight. You will be my special guest tonight. Perhaps we may dance some more.”

She laughed at his teasing her. The Demonus at this point was wearing off now, but the aching in between her legs and the churning in her stomach never dissipated. It only grew worse after seeing Diavolo and dancing with him. His baritone voice melting her and his warmth making her want to get closer to him. 

“I’d be honored to stay,” she said while grabbing a hold of his hand again. She looked around and saw that nobody was looking and kissed his hand seductively. She saw his pupils dilate and him let out a soft groan. He took her hand into his and started leading them back to the doors to leave the ballroom when someone knocked right into her, stopping her from where she was headed. One of his arms grabbed her by the waist to stop her and her arm not holding Lord Diavolo’s landed on his chest.

This is the closest her and Lucifer have ever been to each other and the first time she seemed to lose all sense of everything. It was all lost in the aroma of his cologne and the way she could feel the heat of his body reach to hers. It enveloped her and she felt drunk off of it. Her eyes widened and she worried that he could feel her pulse right through her veins. 

“Don’t go, Sera” he said to her softly. 

_ What is his deal?! _

She blinked back at him with confusion and anger. Maybe… just maybe he-

“I was here all night and you didn’t once bother to speak to me. I don’t know what your deal is Lucifer, but it’s one minute you hate me and the next I-I don’t even know.” Sera stuttered out to the demon. 

“Lucifer…” Came Lord Diavolo’s voice from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “She will be fine. I promise to have her back to you tomorrow.” Lucifer looked over at his friend and then back at Sera. She could’ve sworn she saw a longing in his eyes as he nodded and watched her walk away with the prince of Devildom.

Sera didn’t even look back. 

* * *

Lord Diavolo took her in for the night and sent her with Barbatos so as to show her to her room as soon as they came down a long hall with a few doors. At the end of the hall was Lord Diavolo’s room. Barbatos had left Seraphina to the room for all of twenty minutes and came back with some items draped on his arm for her. 

“My Lord requests your presence in his room. You can put this on to make yourself more comfortable.” He laid out a long, black silken robe and nothing else. “I shall acquire some clothes for you to wear tomorrow from the House of Lamentation. I do hope you enjoy your stay here, Seraphina.” He smiled kindly at her and bowed, then had left the room. Sera figured if she needed anything Lord Diavolo would call for him seeing as though she would be spending some time with him tonight. She remembered how he looked at her when she kissed his hand. 

_ This must be what temptation is. _

Seraphina Van Helsing was raised to be a God-fearing woman and someone who had fought against the evils of hell to bring justice to those who were ensnared in a creature or demons' claws. She was raised with the manners and virtues of a nun and dressed accordingly and barely showed any skin. Years of teachings and practices were thrown out the window a month after she had gotten here and it was nobody’s fault but hers. 

She chose this. She willingly accepted that the Lord had given her free will to choose and so she did and she would accept the consequences later down the road. She had changed. That was really all there was to it and, at this moment, she didn’t regret it, and it scared her a bit. 

She quickly went into the bathroom to wash herself up from the sweat and make-up that caked her face. Her dress, she hung it up with the hanger that was used to hang up the robe. The robe was comfortable and soft against her skin, it’s sleeves running down to her elbows and the front hanging open just a bit to see in between her breasts. She assumed that he wanted her to come to him when she was ready and so she walked down the hall and to his door.

Before she had knocked the door had already opened a bit and she pushed it all the way open to reveal a dim lit bedroom. The room was adorned in gold finishings and blood red colors against the dark charcoal wall. To her left the fireplace was lit, in front of it were two red suede chairs and a table in the middle with a vase of roses. Two doors covered in windows led to an outside balcony that was on this side of the fireplace. In the center of the room was a large bed covered in blood red sheets, the framing gold. She took off in the direction of what she assumed was the bathroom on the right side of the room. That must be where he’s at since she saw him nowhere else. 

“I apologize if I scared you by opening the door like that.” Sera said, jumping a little bit as she looked up from her walking and noticed Lord Diavolo still in his demon form, finishing with lighting the last candle with a wave of his hand. She could’ve sworn his bathroom was almost as big as his bedroom, but she was too busy staring at him to determine where everything was at that moment. 

She did realize that the bathtub had already been filled and heard the sound of the rustling of pants being unbuttoned and taken off. Sera realized what was happening and turned red at the sight of almost seeing him totally nude. She covered her eyes from seeing too much. By the time she looked from behind him, Lord Diavolo was already fully in and was staring at her with a smile on his face, his elbow propped on his side of the tub and his chin resting on his knuckles. 

“I apologize, again, Sera but, you are amusing me right now. I have never seen someone act that way before with me. I must say that it is flattering. Come though, there’s no reason to be shy.” He moved inside the tub towards her and held out his hand. “I would suggest the robe come off though, you’d be more comfortable.”

She stood a little bit straighter and breathed in deeply, praying for courage to go within her as she sucked in the air. She closed her eyes and slowly untied the robe from the front. A part of her knew this was going to happen, but it still felt like a dream. Sera turned her head to the side, biting down a bit on her lip and let the robe slowly roll off her shoulders and pool down to her feet. She opened her eyes back up to look directly at the prince who stared at her with adoration and lust. She heard a soft groan rise from within him as she took his hand and waded into the tub with him. He let her sit at a comfortable distance from him, which was really only arms reach for him. 

“Diavolo…” Sera broke the moment's silence. “I have to tell you something before anything-uh… happens…” She paused to breathe. Why was this so hard right now? 

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” He asked and she nodded in silence then looked up at him.

But, something otherworldly snapped in her. The moment he asked the question was the moment that her body started to get closer to him, like a magnet. It was like he had lifted that awkward weight off her shoulders and she just wanted to give in. She didn’t know how or when to do it, but she was ready. 

“I have never done anything with a man before,” she kept getting closer to him and he smirked as he noticed it, his eyes dilating again. “I have never even seen a man naked before either.” She was now closer to him, skin to skin.

“Let me remind you that I am no man, Sera, and that you will never get this back.” Diavolo said, watching her chest rise and fall.

She slowly went up to reach her hand to his chest. There he placed one of his hands on hers. She was still a bit nervous, but pushed forward with it anyways and replied, “Then make it something that I will always remember and never regret.”

Diavolo gently pulled her face to his and sealed the deal with a searing kiss. As they did he pulled her into his arms and stood, lifting her a bit, her hands running through his hair. She separated them for a moment to remind him to, at least, be gentle. 

“Of course, my dear.” He sat her on the edge of the tub and separated her legs to stand in between them. If there was one thing Diavolo would do was keep his promises. He kissed her along her neck and collarbone, nipping at her shoulders and running his large hands on her smaller frame. He was already leaving her gasping for air as she tried to keep herself conscious of what was going on. His mouth was placed on one nipple, flicking his tongue back and forth onto it, while his free hand played with her other.

“I appreciate you trying to keep quiet, darling, but you won’t be quiet for long. That I can also promise you.” He said as he stopped and pushed her body backward a bit. She placed all her weight into her hands, helping her prop herself up. He kneeled down just a bit to where his head met the lower half of her body. She slowly propped her foot up onto the tub and then the other earning a moan from Diavolo. 

“Open your mouth, Sera, and suck on my fingers.” She opened on his command and shoved two of his fingers inside her mouth. As she sucked on them she heard him gasp and then something hot and wet going up and down onto her cunt. One thing Sera was grateful for was Aurora reminding her that she should shave the day of the ball. It was something Sera had never really done and today she learned why it’s such an amazing idea. 

“Oh!” She yelped quite often as he continued licking her up and down. She could feel herself getting even more wet as he did so. He took his fingers out of her mouth and traced his fingers along the sides of her folds, circling her clit as he did so. She moaned a bit louder this time and bit on her finger in embarrassment. He looked up at her asking for her approval. She nodded her head and he slipped his finger into her hole. 

“I won’t go in too far right now, but I want you wet and ready for me.” He kissed the inside of her legs and she groaned at him. He continued sliding his one finger halfway in and out of her, then massaging her folds again to enter in his second finger.

“Ahhh- Diavolo!” She whimpered, still trying to hold everything in as he pushed his fingers in and out. He ended it by placing his palm onto her and rubbed her pussy with the slick that was coated on his hands as if to try and ease some of the pain she had felt. When he went to stand up she noticed his cock was already hard. Her jaw dropped slightly and she stopped breathing for a second. There were rumors in RAD where some of the girls talked about the members of the men around here. Lord Diavolo was said to be one of the biggest and although this was the first time she had really ever seen one, in this way, the rumors were true. 

She let out a tiny “oh” and he hummed at her response, taking his large cock into one of his hands and stroking it a bit. He placed himself closer to her and opened her legs a bit wider as he stepped in between them. He pulled her a bit closer so that she would lean into his hands instead of on hers. She wasn’t having it and pulled him closer to her so that her chest was on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him and he continued so with ferocity. 

“Oh, Diavolo… please…” She begged in between kisses. 

He pulled back from her a bit to speak, “I promised you I’d be easy. It might hurt a bit, but let me know if you want me to stop.” She nodded. 

She still sat on the edge while he held onto her and she was thankful for it. She propped one foot back onto the side of the tub and the other leg spread open and held by Diavolo. Her hands were placed on his shoulders as he let go of her waist and lined himself up with her slit, running his head up and down it. He slowly pressed into her with Sera audibly gasping at the sensation. 

“Look at me Sera,” he said softly with his lust filled eyes and she did. He continued to press into her slowly with each stretch of her pussy earning him an even louder cry from her lips. He paused a bit midway to pull back out a bit and then back in, coaxing her body to open up more for his intrusion. 

“Oh my- Oh my god!” She cursed and Diavolo bit down on his lips as she continued to do so. She continued to cry out, head arching back as he pushed all of himself inside of her. She froze upon the feeling of something ripping inside of her, mouth gaping open, and tears falling down her face. He wrapped his one hand back around her waist as to hold her and lifted her head towards him to kiss away her tears then back down to her lips and neck. He was giving her time to adjust. 

His thrusts were slow after that and the pain Sera felt from before was starting to subside, turning into a burning, lustful sensation. She didn't want him to stop. He pulled out just enough for her to look down and see the blood and gasped at the sight of it, once again, turning her head in embarrassment. 

“No,” he took her chin and turned her head back towards him. He touched his forehead against hers. “There’s no turning back now. No reason to be embarrassed anymore. You have bared it all for me and for that I am the one who is honored tonight.” 

His voice was like soothing honey and every word that dripped from his mouth made her knees weaker and made her even more turned on. His grip became a bit more tighter on her and Sera took note of it and prepared for his desires to fully kick in. They both groaned as he slid back into her with her nails raking at his back. He pressed his lips against hers with a more aggressive tone to it and she reciprocated back. His thrusts started to move faster fully sheathing himself into her tight hole. Sera set her bottom out more onto the edge of the tub as to wrap her legs around his waist and laid all the way back on the deck of the tub. Diavolo brought his body fully out of the water and hovered over her and continued thrusting at his semi-fast pace. 

“O-oh D-Dia-Diavolo, please… I want more. I need more! Oh p-please!” Sera moaned. 

His paced quicked up more now and Sera’s back arched upwards as he did so, his fingers gripping her waist. There would definitely be bruising in the morning, no doubt. His moans were more audible now and spoke to her again, through thrusts that would send her over the edge to paradise. 

“Yo-you feel so g-good baby!... Such a lucky g-girl to be d-defiled by the prince, huh princess?”

“Dia-volo! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!” She shut her eyes tight and screamed his name, stars shooting behind her eyelids and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He continued his thrusts, slamming into her this time.

“F-UCK!!” She cursed again, bringing him to the end and spilling himself onto her stomach and chest as he pulled out. She laid there for a few moments panting while his head rested on her chest. When he got back up he reached out to help her up as well and brought her back down into the tub and onto his lap. His arm wrapped around her waist and she leaned her head onto his chest. 

He pushed strands of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. “You took me so well Sera.”

“Diavolo, don’t tease me.” She said, playfully swatting at him. His head tilted back a little as he laughed. “I’m going to be so sore tomorrow, I can already feel it.”

He hummed as he moved her around so that she was straddling him, a grin still graced his face. 

“Don’t worry, my dear. You’ll be alright. You have to be because the night of the blue moon is still young,” his face drew closer to hers and his lips ended up all over her neck. “... and I am still craving the flower that is you Seraphina Van Helsing.”

* * *

  
  


This side of the house was dark. Everyone had already gone to their rooms for the rest of the night. All but him. Always him staying awake into the early hours of the morning. The blue moon shown through the planetarium windows and the scent of the night-blooming jasmine hung in the air as he opened one of the windows up. He sees this same moon every nineteen years and nothing really changes. He could have had anyone he wanted tonight, but no and his stubbornness and pride wouldn’t allow himself the opportunity to be nearer to her. 

And now she stayed in the presence of Lord Diavolo on one of their sacred nights. He couldn’t have possibly taken her tonight. Then again, maybe he did. Again, Lucifer’s fault. Nobody knew how he had felt anyways. Not even her. Seraphina. Not even she knew about how she stirred these feelings inside of the Avatar of Pride. 

Things were about to change around here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated! <3
> 
> Come harass us on Twitter at:
> 
> www.twitter.com/alohanozomi  
> www.twitter.com/animealyssa


End file.
